The Saiyan Affair
by Son Nikki
Summary: A dangerous affair that Goku never thought could ever happen to him. Follow the affair that causes Goku to question the pureness of his own heart. G/V, some G/CC and a spin on the lovely V/B pairing. Not MPREG. Read and Review please!
1. The Confession

A/N:  
Hello, This story came to me and while I'm not the best writer…I just had to publish it! I love reading DBZ fanfiction, but I had to write this one. Please review, it'll make me wanna update faster! Peace and Love!

Setting: So I'm going to pretend GT didn't happen. I like GT, but not for my story. I probably won't mention Uub so we'll say he doesn't exist. Pan, Bra are both teens, Trunks and Goten around their late 20s, maybe 30. Doesn't matter really for this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Nothing too crazy here…it's got dubious consent but honestly it's not too bad. There is yaoi in this story.

Also…I do no have this beta'd, even though I wish I did. I suck at writing…and switch tenses a lot. Bare with me!

Chapter 1:

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts from the sky right before touching down in front of his rival's home. He sensed only one ki in the household, it was mid afternoon. The sun was still up but the colors of sunset were nearing the horizon. Vegeta spent the day assisting Bulma with updated technology for his GR machine. She had ideas for creating environmental conditions that could mimic the hyperbolic time chamber; she only needed Vegeta to give more specifics on his time spent there for her to get everything perfect.

"Hey Vegeta! What's up!?" Goku used instant transmission to reappear behind Vegeta, smiling brightly in his signature way. He hadn't seen Vegeta in about two weeks. They normally train together nowadays. He and the Prince enjoyed the fighting just as much as they had all those years ago. The passion for fighting never left their blood. It was the curse of being a full-blooded saiyan. Goten and Gohan rarely ever sparred anymore with their father, and Trunks, rarely found tim eoutside of work to train for long periods of time with his father. Vegeta rolls his eyes and turns around,

"I'm not here to play peek-a-boo Kakarot-"

"Awww…don't be like that. I rarely ever get to use that technique anymore…just trying to have some fun" Goku pouted, grinning widely.

"Is that so?" Vegeta quirked, " Hmpfh. Well as much as I wish to chat about how dull life for you is, I came here to tell you that the woman is upgrading my gravity room."

Goku smiles and his eyes close while he rubbed the back of his head. He begins to chuckle. Their rivalry still existent but a strong unique bond has also grown over the countless battles while defending earth together. While Vegeta rarely laughed and showed his excitement, Goku couldn't contain it.

"hah, well when can we check it out?! Chi went to get groceries for dinner and Goten got dragged along this time. You would think that he'd learn never to play rock paper scissors with me, I'm a pro afterall!" Goku continued to chuckle to himself, getting excited at the idea of trying out Bulma's latest upgrade.

"Hah. Right." Vegeta replies. He walked over to the front door, turning the knob and pushing the door open. He walks inside the house and Goku followed. Goku's head tilted to the side, confused.

"Well why are we going inside?" He closes the door and watches Vegeta glide through the house and into the kitchen. Goku followed, waiting for Vegeta to speak up. Goku catches up to the man and Vegeta grabs an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter.

"Aww, Vegeta, that was the last apple!" Goku pouts. Vegeta throws it up and catches it in his ungloved hand. It is as that moment Goku takes a look at Vegeta's casual clothing. Vegeta had on straight leg black pants held up by a leather belt, with a button down royal blue shirt with short sleeves.

"So, Vegeta…" Goku was unsure of what to talk about. Vegeta and he rarely chatted like normal friends. It was always about training. Vegeta tossed the apple again but towards Goku. Goku catches it without a glance then takes a bite. Vegeta's aura felt different, something was off but Goku couldn't quite figure it out. So he decided to just see what happens. The Prince and the third class let the silence become unbearable before Vegeta made the first move.

"Kakarot." Vegeta walks up to Goku, looking up to look in his eyes. In his eyes he saw everything that Goku represented. Curiousity, virtue, honor, and naivety. He knew what he was about to say would shatter him. But he came her for a reason. Not just to talk about Bulma's genius. He swallowed his anxiety and ignored his nerves. He knew he just needed to speak.

"What i'm about to say...just, don't interrupt me." Vegeta said more softly than he had meant. Now Goku was serious, yet unsure of what was about to happen. Goku looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"All my life I've dedicated myself to something. And I've always allowed that something to be my pride. I knew the moment someone came before my pride, would be the moment I have found everything I ever truly needed. " Goku's eyebrow quirked up, and he took a second bite of his apple. Vegetas eyes darted to the red fruit and then back up to Goku's face. His rival's tongue darted out to catch the juice that settled on his lower lip. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes of Goku's plump pink lips that glistened from the delicious fruit. Goku had no idea what he was doing to the man.

"I can't live any longer like this." Vegetas voice cracked as emotion plagued his every word. Goku swallows the piece of fruit he had been chewing, causing Vegeta to growl and begin to stare at his throat.

"Vegeta?" Goku speaks up finally. Vegeta quickly moves and reappears pressed against Goku, forcing his rival to take a step backwards and into the counter. Goku, surprised, drops his apple and it rolls under the table. Goku's eyes watch the fruit roll until it settles. He then looks to find Vegeta staring him in the eyes. It was a look he was unfamiliar with. He recalled seeing a glimpse of the emotion in Vegeta's eyes before though. Vegetas eyes normally held deep emotions but only few knew how to read them. This was one of the darker emotions Goku was never able to figure out.

"I need you, Kakarot." A bead of sweat rolls down Goku's face as he takes in the words just confessed to him. He was speechless. It all made sense. Goku opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it, realizing he had no idea what to say. Before he could think of anything to say, he takes in how Vegeta's heart was racing and temperature was rising. Goku's own body began to become affected by the other man's confession and body against his own. Goku gasped in shock. Vegeta took notice.

"I know you feel it too. " Vegeta hisses. He somehow manages to make them even closer, leaning his face into Goku's neck. Goku turns his head and look at the wall he feels something wet glide across the side of his neck. He never thought this would be happening. Goku takes a deep breath then pushes Vegeta off him gently but firmly.

His body feels ten times colder without Vegeta's added heat. Vegeta glared at him and grabbed Goku's wrists, pinning him against the counter. He knew Goku could get out of his grip, but was confident that Goku would not move again.

"Listen…Vegeta…" Goku's eyes stayed glued to the wall., "I…you don't know what you're saying. Just…leave. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you Vegeta. I won't tell anyone about this moment if you leave now. I'm sorry-" Goku felt Vegeta press himself against Goku, making his desire known. Goku blinked repeatedly in more shock. This was too much.

"Stop this. We can't-"

"I can. I will." Vegeta spat. "I've known for years how ive felt, but i couldn't live with the idea of sinking so low…but I've just been viewing things wrong the whole time. Our saiyan blood calls for one another. It's instinct, give into it. I'm not asking for your…heart…but you can't deny how much you have to hold back. How gentle you have to be with that harpy-"

"That's none of your business-"

"But I'm right, nonetheless. " And right he was Goku couldn't deny that he loves his wife, but because he loves her so much he's never been able to fully let go in the bedroom. It got worse over the decades too. He and Chi had a very routine sex life, but he knew that the last few years things had slowed down due to her growing older. He never expected Vegeta to know so much. Vegeta read his thoughts through his eyes well.

"Damnit Kakarot don't deny yourself the truth. You know you feel this. This desire between us. It's coursing through your veins. Just let it. It has broken through my pride, Your desire will only get stronger unless you accept it." Goku shook his head and locked eyes with the man.

"We have families, Vegeta. I'm married, you're marri-"

"I am not with the woman." Vegeta says with no hint of sadness. Goku's eye twitches.

"What? You…"

"After we had Bra, the woman and I ended our relationship. The woman and I knew it was inevitable. We remain…fond of one another. However, our 'marriage' is merely a formality and front for her position in this society. "

Goku's whole image of the strange, stubborn, yet perfect couple was shattering with each word. How could he not have noticed? It's been years!? Bra is in her teen years! Had Vegeta fought his desires for 14 years?! Why now?

"What about Trunks? And Bra?"

"They're not idiots Kakarot. Trunks began to go to bed later and later, and he noticed the woman and I have separate bedrooms. When Bra began schooling she realized that her parents did not interact in the way most married couple did, and so she also put two and two together."

"Did they…ever ask?" Goku asked, his mind spinning while ast the same time trying to just focus on Vegetas family life and not the stirring of desire he didn't think would appear from this conversation. What was wrong with him?

Vegeta snorted before replying, "Trunks never needed to. Bra asked the woman a few years ago when she thought I had left for some training. I over heard Bulma explain that she and I are fond of one another but our feelings did not go farther than a friendship with periods of passion. "

"Vegeta…but…why? I just don't get it! This can't be because of…" Goku couldn't say it. Whatever this was. It had to just be a nightmare. Nightmare some sick part of him enjoyed. And Vegeta, through the whole conversation, still had a hard on. What the hell was going on?

"Because you have the cure…to this." Vegeta barely managed to say, his breathing picking up again. The fire in his eyes ignited ten fold.

Goku couldn't take his eyes of of the flame. Vegeta relaxed his grip on Goku's wrists and placed a hand on the counter, and the other on Goku's side. Goku flinched.

"I'm not just fond of my wife." Goku spat the words while brushing Vegeta's hand off him. Vegeta simply drops his hand then places it on Goku's upper thigh. Goku gasps.

"Vegeta." Goku says firmly.

"I love Chichi. Stop this. I will say this again. Leave, and I will pretend this never happened. What our bodies may be telling us is just physical. We can be stronger than this. Don't give…" Goku moans and is shocked when Vegeta's hand finds it's way to Goku's bulge. Goku was now semi-hard. He aims for a kick to Vegeta's stomach but Vegeta catches Goku's knee and pushes it back down. How had Vegeta made Goku feel so powerless?

"Goku…" Vegeta spoke Goku's earth name, letting him know how serious he was about his proposition.

"I won't leave…I can't."

"I just…Vegeta." Goku shakes his head again, not sure what to do. Vegeta was the last full blooded saiyan, he felt a connection with this man that he never felt with his best friend Krillin, or Bulma, not even with his wife. Vegeta said it was in his blood to crave another saiyan, perhaps that's why he couldn't shake this desire…had it always been there? Maybe he just never put a name on it?

"Kakarot I won't…mark you in anyway if you do not desire it. I won't defile you. But I need…" Vegeta continues to struggle with his words, "I can't leave like this. Too many times I've left a sparring match this way, and you never knew…"

"Vegeta…please." Goku breaths out. He genuinely cared for his friend, and wanted to help, but this situation was too wrong.

"Goku. Please." Vegeta begged.

To be continued….

A/N :Review please! Don't flame me too bad…


	2. Just Once

A/N So thank you everyone for the support! Please review, it warms my heart when I receive even a small compliment…  
Anyways…So this chapter gets spicy…but this story, as you know, is about an affair so it has sexual content. You've been warned.

Remember, please review! Even a simple "I like." Is fine. But feedback is even better!

I own nothing.

Chapter Two: Just Once

Continuing on…

"Vegeta…please." Goku breaths out. He genuinely cared for his friend, and wanted to help, but this situation was too wrong.

"Goku. Please." Vegeta begged.

It was quiet, and Vegetas eyes locked on the cabinets behind Goku, but nevertheless he had just begged. Goku closed his eyes and he moaned again as Vegeta rubbed his hand against his desire again. The blush on both men's faces deepened at the sound.

"Will you…" Goku takes another breath and his shoulders drop in defeat. He opens his mouth, "…leave and drop this whole issue if i…help you?"

Vegeta leaned his head onto Goku's shoulder, now settling with both hands on either side of the counter, and grinding himself against Goku. Goku stiffens. Vegeta was too distracting! He blinked and tried to focus. Goku cleared his throat and firmly said,

"Will you." Vegeta stops his movements for a split second, Goku knew the man was aware of what was being asked.

"…yessss…" Vegeta hisses out. Goku tries to relax but knew he needed to make this quick. He knew his wife would still be out for another hour or two, but he just needed this to end.

"Promise me Vegeta." That was Goku's trademark. He would always hope that a person could use a second chance to not screw up again. And Vegeta, in Goku's mind, was screwing up royally this time. It may not involve ending lives physically, but it could very well break his family apart.

"hn." Vegeta nods with a grunt. Goku tried to force a smile, and believed Vegeta.

Vegeta did not easily beg or make promises. If he can get Vegeta to leave him be, and Vegeta to promise never to do this again, then that might be the only way to end this.

"Okay Vegeta. What…what should I do…" Goku asks and finds the strength to push pass Vegeta and turns around to face the man. His body was already cooling down and his erection was almost gone. He looked down at Vegeta's desire, which tented his pants. Vegeta pulled Goku closer to him as he now leaned against the counter himself. He pushes Goku down to his knees. Goku stares up confused.

"Use your mouth Kakarott." Vegeta said, his voiced leaked with desire.

"What?! Why would I-"

"Don't tell me that Harpy, in all your years, never blew you?!" Vegeta was too surprised to notice Goku glare defensively. Goku didn't feel comfortable telling Vegeta about what he and his wife did. He knew what oral sex was. He and ChiChi would engage in it on occasion, but he just didn't expect Vegeta to just blurt it out like that. He was a romantic. This was just too much, too new, too fast. But it was just one time, and then Vegeta would be gone, right?

"Just open your mouth as wide as you can-"

"I know what to…just…give me a minute." Goku stared at the floor then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply then exhaling and opening his eyes. Vegeta unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. Goku never thought he would ever stare at another man's erection, let alone Vegeta's. But he knew it would only be this once.

"Say no if you must. But you better have another idea." Vegeta said looking at the apple that rolled on the floor. He was blushing himself. He knew this situation wasn't perfect but at that very moment he needed to get this desire out of him. He hated himself for it, but it wasn't going to go away even if he called on Shenron.

Goku closed his eyes and tried not to think about what he was about to do. He regretted this agreement. But he didn't know what else he could do. He could never hurt Vegeta. It was just this once anyway…and no one will ever find out…right?  
Goku took a large shaky breath; here it goes.

He opened his mouth, and his tongue tasted the tip. He heard Vegeta's breathing hitch. Alright. He could do this. Goku just decided to go through with it as quick as he could. He shoved the man in his mouth, making sure to hit the back of his throat. Vegeta clamped his eyes shut and his body spasmed. What Goku didn't expect was to gag so easily.

He pulled away enough but licked the tip again, breathing and trying to cough his gag away. Vegeta moaned his named and Goku then added his hands to work the shaft. Goku began to move his head up and down the man's dick, making sure to use his tongue. Vegeta throws his head back and thrust himself into the mouth. He grabbed Goku's head and forced it further down on his dick till Goku gagged again. He never imagined it to be this good. He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes.

"Fuck…kaka…rahh…ah"

Goku found that he truly just wanted it all to end. This wasn't his idea of great sex or anything close to it. He just couldn't stop thinking about everything! Why did he agree to this?!

"I'm going to…now Kakarott!" Vegeta gripped Goku's hair and held the man in place, forcing his seed down Goku's throat as he climaxed. He growled as his load flowed into the other man's mouth. Goku wasn't prepared for that, even with the warning. He removed the dick from his mouth and slammed his hand onto his mouth as he coughed and fought to throw up.

The taste was not that bad, but it wasn't familiar to him. His first instinct was to spit it out. So he did just that. Goku vanished and rematerialized with his head in the toilet, spitting up Vegeta's cum.

Vegeta walked slowly into the bathroom his pants zipped back up, his breathing returning back to normal. Goku flushed the toilet and stood up, turned the faucet on and rinsed his mouth.

He didn't know what to think, feel, or say. Vegeta just watched him. Satisfied.

He opened his mouth to speak but Goku beat him to it.

"That was it. Now you and I are back to normal." Goku clamped his eyes shut. Vegeta exhaled loudly.

"I- " Vegeta whispered.

"Don't…" Goku couldn't find the words to voice how fucked up he was feeling inside.

"Just go now. And never bring this up. " Goku leaned over the sink and opens his eyes, staring at Vegeta through the mirror above the sink. Vegeta dropped it.

"The upgrades to the GR should be complete a week from now. Don't be late for our spar." Vegeta said, leaving the bathroom. Goku thanked him silently for shifting back to normal.

"I look forward to it…" Goku said loud enough for the leaving Vegeta to hear, "...th…thanks for stopping by to…" Goku swallowed, " to let me know."

When Vegeta was far enough away from the house Goku left for the forest. He paced the forest floor until jumping up to sit in one of the trees. He held his head in his hands, staring at his knees. He couldn't believe he was on his knees…

"_Vegeta_…" He mouthed the man's name over and over again, afraid to speak aloud. Did he do the right thing? He gave Vegeta what he needed and Vegeta left, so that should be it. But why did he have to even show up today?! Why the confession! Couldn't he have waited a few more years to take his dark secret to King Yemma… Goku didn't want to have this secret. Didn't want to even remember.

Didn't want to remember how amazing it felt to please his Vegeta-

"What the…" Goku said out loud. He didn't like these intrusive thoughts. Goku stood up and jumped down. He began to walk back to the house and figured he would wait for his family to come home.

About a half an hour later Chichi and Goten came home. Gohan moved out completely now with his family, but they built a house not too far away. Goten decided to settle into the Capsule Corps but almost everyday spent time with his mother. He and his father were close but he was definitely a mama's boy. Goku did regret after all theses years having left for seven years and his son Goten not having a father for the beginning of his life. Goku tried not to be effected by his encounter with Vegeta but he knew he was always unable to lie.

His wife noticed during dinner. Goten, more oblivious than his own father at times, didn't really notice. Once dinner ended Goten left for the night and was off, leaving Goku and Chichi alone.

She washed the dishes and Goku cleared the table. He used to never help out with her cleaning but after he came back to life he wanted to make up for his lost time as much as possible. Tonight he wanted to jusr disappear, but he knew that would just make her more suspicious.

"So how was your afternoon, is everything alright sweetie?" Chichi said, which was normal for their evening conversations. It normally began this way. Goku forced a smiled and nodded.

"Vegeta came by, thought he wanted to spar, but he just told me Bulma's got some new ideas for the Gravity room! I'm excited!" Goku replied, and added enthusiasm in his voice, which was genuine, but not nearly as big on his mind as other things. Chichi sighed as she scrubbed at a bowl. She then figured that he was acting weird because he wanted to go and fight. Again. She let out a frustrated groan.

"You saiyans…and Bulma just goes along with it…I guess I can't complain, dear. " Goku let out a breath he was unaware of holding. Chichi hummed to herself as he finished gathering the rest of the plates. He then moved to dry the clean ones on the other side of the counter. His mind immediately went back to earlier that same day.

He was unsure of how long he was thinking about it but he Chichi's voice brought him out of his flashback.

"GOKU ARE YOU TRYING TO ATTRACT RODENTS TO THIS HOUSE?! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T JUST THROW APPLE CORES TO THE FLOOR AND EXPECT NATURE TO TAKE CARE OF THE REST!"

Goku knew what to say in response. He forced a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Aww..Chi…sorry…you know I just forgot…"

And things fell back to normal. Days had passed with no incident. He thanked Kami for that.

It was the night before Goku was to see Vegeta again. A full moon. Chichi and he were in their bedroom. He had on his underwear and a pair of socks. His wife had just slipped into a night gown. She was beautiful. She mentioned before feeling ashamed and self conscious that her body was aging at a faster rate than his, but Goku laughed it off and always made sure after that to show how he didn't care. He still loved her and her body.

"Chichi…." Goku reached out for his wife and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her fully on the lips. She smiled and moaned into the kiss. They hadn't had sex in a few weeks. She may not have noticed, but he certainly did. He knew it was because the last time he hurt her. He apologized for a week until she bashed him over the head with one of her pans, saying she knew it was an accident.

"Oh Goku…" He lay down on top of her then kissed down her neck. His body craving to be inside her already. " Not tonight dear…we are going to Bulma's…I want to be able to walk…" Goku clenched his fists in the sheets, frustrated but he also understood. He then thought about it and kept kissing her neck till he reached her ear. He whispered,

"What if we just use our mouths…" They hadn't had oral sex in years, apart of it being that his wife just wasn't as adventurous with sex anymore. Goku knew why he asked. He knew deep down inside he wanted Vegeta to return the favor those few days ago. But he couldn't ask him that. She blushed rolled onto her husband, and he comfortably lied on his back. She then proceeded with his request…

The next day the Son family went to the Capsule Corps. Nothing bizarre happened, and Vegeta kept to his word. Goku was relieved that his life so quickly returned to normal. But maybe he was thinking too positively, too soon.

To be continued…REVIEW Please! :) 3

Preview:

_He looked up to find Vegeta staring back at him. Goku's eyes were raw with shame and desire. Goku opened his mouth and instead of words forming he could only groan. Vegeta remained silent but eventually moved to stand up and rinse himself off... _

_"Damnit Vegeta…what are you doing to me?"_


	3. Sin and Conversations

A/N Thank you for reading everyone! And for those who reviewed, they mean a lot! Thank You so much!

On to the next chapter. Warning: Lime Alert…

Chapter 3: Sin and Conversations

It wasn't until two months later that Goku was troubled again. This time, it was his own mind playing games with him as he and Vegeta sparred in the GR. The GR now was able to simulate the conditions of a wintery artic season, and the driest desert. Bulma still had trouble with a rainforest simulation, but other conditions in between the two extremes were also in the system.

Goku's thoughts were all over the place. He couldn't stop his mind from telling him how sexy the Prince was while fighting him. Right now the GR glowed red while it felt like he and Vegeta were on the front of a beach. It was wild how out of whack the environmental conditions could feel while the GR still on the inside looked normal.

"Kakarot don't play games with me! FIGHT ME!" Vegeta urged him on as he threw multiple ki blasts in his direction. Goku dodged each one and planted a punch to Vegeta's chest, then appearing behind him to kick him in the back. Vegeta managed to block the kick at the last millisecond.

He and Goku had been sparring for a few hours now. He could finally say that they were evenly matched. Goku must not be training very hard in these last few months…

"If you're too busy to fight and prefer to think all day. Then stop wasting my time. Vegeta said, powering down once. Goku simply stared for a minute then nodded in shame before powering down himself.

"Sorry, Vegeta, just not my day I guess, huh?"

"Whatever."

Goku catches his breath faster than Vegeta can and then turns off the gravity and environmental changes. Vegeta had finally gained his breath and inhaled, then paused once he realized what smell he picked up. Arousal.

"Kakarot…" He wasn't sure why he even said the man's name, but his legs were forcing the rest of him to move closer.

Goku looked at the approaching man, "Vegeta."

Goku tries to ignore his body. Vegeta pretended not to notice since it was obvious his rival was not going to address his current condition.

"Follow me to my bed room. We can wash up there." Vegeta began to walk out the gravity room and Goku followed cautiously. His body refused to calm down as he thought about going to Vegeta's room. This just wasn't fair. He didn't want to cheat on his wife. He couldn't. He loved her. But why was his blood boiling for this man?

Once reaching the room Vegeta let his rival in first then closed the door behind them and locked it. Fuck.

Goku stopped in the middle of the room and waited to see what Vegeta would do. Vegeta strode pass him and into his closet. He pulled out some towels and threw one at Goku.

"You first. And don't be too long. " Alright, Goku then thought that maybe nothing would happen after all. Vegeta seemed to respect their deal after all. Thank Kami.

Goku smiled slightly then walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He did not think to lock it. He shed off his clothes and turned on the shower. The steam rose and filled the room. After hopping in he shut the shower stall door behind him.

His body was still turned on more than he cared to admit. He knew he could be naïve but he learned after all these years that cold showers just never got cold enough. He'd just have to will it away or tend to it. Without realizing it his hand was already on his dick. Goku leaned against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes.

He jerked his dick in a quick rhythm, not wishing for this to last long at all. But feeling Vegeta's ki so close was not helping. It was as if his blood would only calm down if Vegeta would just…

Vegeta.

Vegeta?! He was opening the door to the shower and Goku opened his mouth and released his hold on his dick. Vegeta quickly slammed his hand onto Goku's mouth, hushing the man. They both were naked. In the shower. Kami…

"Don't speak Kakarott. Just feel it out." Vegeta grinded his hard on against Goku's. Goku could help but thrust back. It felt too good.

Goku tried to speak but had no idea what he was trying to say with Vegeta's hand clamped over his mouth. Vegeta ignored him and began to speak as he rubbed himself against Goku, his dick sliding against Goku's creating a delicious sensation for both of them.

"I know…you can't say it…Kakarott…just…" Vegeta couldn't form coherent thoughts. He tried so hard for the last two months to keep to Goku's wishes but today was too much. Before he knew it his body had found its way pushing itself up against the other saiyan in the shower.

Goku reached for his face and pulled the hand off his mouth. He held onto Vegetas wrist and his grip was tight.

"Vege…ta…ah…i…wait…" Goku couldn't will himself to stop. The desire was stronger than he'd ever felt before. He needed to just keep going. He wanted more. I needed more. Why did his body crave this Saiyan so much!?

"Please…we…" Goku tried to convince himself out loud that they should stop. But neither of them listened. Vegeta's hand found it was to Goku's hair and his lips found the other man's shoulder. He graced his teeth against Goku's shoulder, wanting to bite down.

"Don't…" Goku managed to say. He couldn't have his body be marked by this man. It was wrong. All wrong.

Goku felt the pull from his stomach and his body surging with pleasure. He knew he was close. He heard Vegeta moan his name onto his shoulder and felt Vegeta's movements begin to jerk. Goku looked down and watched the man's semen spill onto both of their dicks and lower abdomens. That set Goku off. He placed his fist in his own mouth and bit down as he came harder than he ever had before. He cried from both pleasure and shame and his legs gave out, knocking the two of them down to their knees. As he caught his breath and watched the shower wash away the evidence of their act he tried to come up with something to say.

He looked up to find Vegeta staring back at him. Goku's eyes were raw with shame and desire. Goku opened his mouth and instead of words forming he could only groan. Vegeta remained silent but eventually moved to stand up and rinse himself off. He quickly left Goku in the shower alone. Once Goku sensed that Vegeta had dressed himself and left the bedroom altogether he let out a desperate breath. He was trembling.

"Damnit vegeta…what are you doing to me?" Goku cried out to no one. He slammed his fist down on the shower stall door and caused it to crack.

He flinched, forgetting to try and not break anything. He just found release but wantied nothing more than to hit something. He found the strength to move and rinse himself off in the shower and finally step out.

He found that Vegeta laid out some sweatpants and a tank top for him to wear. Of course, Vegeta's scent was naturally all over it even though it was clean clothes.

Goku joined everyone in the kitchen. Trunks and Goten were fixing dinner and Bulma talking to Vegeta about her day. He only appeared to be half listening when Goku took a seat beside Bulma, across the table from him.

"It still looks funny to me when you wear normal clothes, Goku! I think between you and Vegeta I don't know which is still more rare to see." Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"Hah. Kakarot needs to learn to not shred up his clothing next time we train. Don't make it a habit to give my clothing to the likes of him…" Vegeta was back to his normal ways. Truth was Vegeta liked Goku in his clothes. Especially after what they'd done.

Goku just smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Bulma caught on that something was off.

"You alright, Goku?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" Goku quickly said. Then shrugged his shoulders. Goten paid his father no mind while Trunks simply observed as he chopped up more vegetables.

"The buffoon is probably just hungry, woman." Trunks turned to look at his dad. Then returned to the vegetables. He couldn't place it but felt that something was just different this time. Normally Goku would be first to speak before his father. And the conversations always felt light. But the tension in the air was thick this time. And dark. Yes, perhaps he would have to ask his father about it later.

"Yeah…I guess I probably am. I'm always hungry though!" Goku forced. He then gazed at the wall for a moment before standing up from his seat.

"I'm sure Chichi is cooking up something good tonight! I'll see you around though!"  
Goku normally would stay at least for some food, then head home and eat some more. Why the rush?

"Oh don't be silly Goku, you can stay if you like-" Bulma insisted.

"I'll see you around!" Goku said before disappearing from the household. He chose to just ignore Bulma's last words, having no idea what to say.

He reappeared and immediately smelled food. He smiled, forgetting at least for the rest of the evening about his time spent with Vegeta. He only wished that he could forget for good.

Back at CC Bulma was turning on her cleaning robots and Goten sat on the couch talking to his latest lady friend on the phone. Bra had just called the house to let her mom know she was still out with some friends. Trunks watched his father disappear down the hall and decided to catch up to him. Vegeta stopped walking when he noticed his son following him. Trunks caught up to his father and they stood face to face.

"What do you want, son." Vegeta stated more than asked. Trunks looked like he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask, but appeared concerned.

"What's up with Goku?" Trunks asked. His father stared back at him for a few more seconds then started to walk again.

"Brat?" Vegeta had to figure out what his son may have meant. He was sure his ass wasn't busted but he had to make sure his son wasn't getting any ideas.

"Well…Goku's ki…his aura seemed a little different. You didn't notice?" Trunks said.

Of course his son had to be just like his father. Damn his observation skills.  
"The subtle difference in Kakarott's ki is strictly saiyan business."

"Oh." Trunks stopped walking beside his dad. Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to face his son. Trunks then said, "well…it just seemed less like Goku's…felt more…like yours or mine." Vegeta gave his son a look that expressed that this conversation was over. Vegeta turned around and walked further down till he reached his bedroom.

Trunks was left in the hallway and turned around to see his mother coming up behind him. She smiled.

"Hey mom!"

"Trunks, do you think you could go and take a look at some of my newest upgrades on the cleaning bots? I'm testing the prototypes out now but-" A crash was heard form the kitchen- "I think they might be buggy…" Trunks chuckled then with one final glance towards his father's bedroom door he walked away to tend to his mother's bots.

When her son was out of sight, she looked back to Vegeta's door. She made her way to the door and knocked before waiting to here the door unlock. Vegeta made no move to open the door for her, so she let herself in and closed it behind her. He was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Bulma sat beside him and he turned his face away from her and looked out the window. She shook her head, half expecting him to respond that way.

"I wasn't born yesterday Vegeta. You and I may be through but that doesn't mean you can't pretend I'm not the closest thing to a best friend that you have. What's going on?" She waited for him to say something.

"Bulma." Her name ringed in the room; it still caused her heart to flip when he would use her name. She knew there was something deep. She knew how painful it was for him to talk about things to anyone. So she tried to help. The silence was thick, uncomfortable and yet it was so difficult for either one to say anything. Vegeta every few seconds clenched his fist then relaxed again, only to tense up again.

He knew his desire of the other Saiyan was too strong now. But he couldn't admit to himself that it was more than just attraction. After getting to touch the man…more ideas and emotions and questions popped up. He didn't know why he couldn't just leave that man be. He didn't mean to break the promise…but he also knew it was only a matter of time once he smelled Goku's arousal.

"I think maybe I'm starting to get it." She said first. She almost smiled. Vegeta blinked, unsure of what she was saying. He continued to let his mind spin while she continued.

"You and…I knew me and you had our connection at the time but…over all these years you and…_Goku_…it's always been there…" She whispered the last part of her realization. It all made sense. Vegeta turned to face Bulma. His eyes dark and heavy. Never had she seen him so torn. How had she figured it out? Was it that obvious?

"I guess that's why we couldn't have worked, huh? Goku always wins. I've known him since he was five…he's my best friend you know…" She rambled on, but her voice becoming heavy with emotion. She never truly got over Vegeta, but when they both terminated their relationship, she knew it was for the best. When Vegeta came to her all those years ago, telling her that he was fond of her but could no longer be with her, she could only nod her head in agreement.

"I think I always knew…that's must have been the real reason why you wanted to separate…" She tried to hold back her tears, but all the emotions from years ago that she refused to address were coming back. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but he had respected her enough to be honest and not lie to her. But, is that not what he was asking of Kakarott? He must truly not respect that harpy of a woman…OR maybe he was just to far gone to care anymore.

"Woman…I don't," Vegeta wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but he inhaled then exhaled out, "I don't want these…desires for him. I never did. I never will." He leaned into Bulma resting his forehead against hers. She bit back a sob and blinked away her tears. She wanted to be strong for him, even though it didn't matter at this point.

"I hate what he's made me become. All these years…my obsession…my pride…my life..revolved around that idiot. And just when I thought he hadn't taken everything from me, he even took…"

"you don't have to say it…I know…" Bulma finished for him. She closed her eyes. "I know you love him. It's impossible not to. At some point, even I did. But Chichi is my friend. I knew I had to let my feelings go." Vegeta stared at her, surprised by her confession. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Tell me what you did." He demanded. Her hand reached for his and squeezed.

"I learned to live with it. You have to admit it to yourself. And go each day telling yourself that you can't have it your way."

"I've done that for almost 3 decades woman-"

"No you haven't. Denial for over half of that time is not the same as acceptance, Vegeta." She said firmly.

"I loved Goku. We were only kids back then…but Yamcha and I were always breaking and making up..." Bulma knew she wasn't making as much sense as she wished.

"When Goku married Chichi, I knew I had to let my heart break and heal. Haha…perhaps Yamcha always noticed…maybe that's why he always found other woman who paid him more attention…."

"It is…too late for me." Vegeta finally said, defeated. He snatched his hand away form Bulma and made moves to stand up. Bulma placed her hands on his shoulders, urging him to stay put. She then gave him a hug. She knew he still never cared much for hugs, but she knew that he wouldn't move away. It was more for her own comfort.

"I still love you Vegeta. I know you Saiyans and how you feel about love…but it exists outside of us humans. It's not like those stupid movies our daughter loves to watch. Love can happen more than once. And love can have different intensities. I know at one point you loved me…but not nearly as much as you do for Goku. It's not fair, I know…but sometimes we have to learn to live without the things we think we will die without."

Vegeta just stayed silent and replayed Bulma's words in her head. She was a genius after all. She was the closest companion he's ever had in his life. But he knew his desire for Goku was far greater.

"My blood reaches out for his, Bulma. I do not know how to remedy it."

"I'm your wife, Vegeta. I'm not going anywhere. Just promise me one thing." Vegeta waited for her to continue. She pulled out of the hug and gripped his shoulders.

"Don't bring Goku into this. Even though he's a grown man…he's still that five year old kid. " Vegeta cursed in his head, he knew she would say that. He said nothing. Bulma sighed and frowned. She wasn't sure what to make of his silence.

"Our Goku…he can be so naïve…even after he's seen so much of what this terrible universe has to offer, I still think he sees the world with innocent eyes. Don't break that for him…please." If only the woman knew. He just couldn't tell her. Maybe one day he could confide but for now not even Bulma could know what has occurred between the two Saiyans.

He leaned in to kiss her. It was not romantic. Both of them knew it was between to hurt souls who needed one another. The world was twisted. And love even more twisted than ever.

Vegeta pressed into the kiss, surprising Bulma, but she responded by opening her mouth to invite his tongue in. Maybe they both needed this. To just forget and accept that they can survive just one each other.

J How'd you like that? If they seem OOC, I don't think they are…they're grown folk in a time of peace, so they're gonna be grown ups and realistic. REVIEW plz! 3

Preview:

_Goku wondered if he could even call himself pure of heart anymore. Maybe he would just have to find out…  
"NIMBUS! Flying Nimbus!" He called for the cloud, and in a few seconds heard the yellow cloud speedily glide across the sky and spiral down till it was right in front of him.  
"Long time no see, buddy…" Goku smiled to the cloud, it was nostalgic. The cloud was his granddaughter, Pan's now. _

_"I guess I should jump on…"_


	4. Nimbus and Bulma

Another chapter! Thank you for reading so far everyone! Much Love! Just so you know, I AM NOT making this mpreg. I like mpreg sometimes but not for this story.

Normal Disclaimer applies. On to the Story!

Chapter 4: Nimbus and Bulma

"So I thought I'd go with Goten to spend time with Pan. Bra should come too. Now that summer is here, no time can be wasted!" Trunks said, finishing off his eighth bowl of cereal. He had a day off and was beaming with excitement. His mother was going in to work for him today, and she was sipping on her second cup of coffee, while slipping into her heels.

Vegeta was working on his last plate of bacon. He had training to do today. Just like everyday. He was already behind his normal schedule, but he found that he didn't mind spending time with his family during their morning meal. He had already been up for five hours and did some light training but decided to take a break.

He took a glance at Bulma, she was wearing a basic navy blue skirt suit with a cream colored blouse with nude pumps. Last night he and Bulma had sex for the first time in two years. After they separated they still enjoyed one another's company, but knew not to expect more from one another. Eventually they even stopped seeking each other's touch. Last night was to be seen as no different. But somehow, Vegeta knew he and Bulma shared a new level of intimacy last night.

She was in a good mood herself.

"Do you know when you'll be back, Trunks?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, but don't worry about dinner, Bra and Pan will be taken care of. Now…I'm going to go wake Goten! Have a good day, mom!" Trunks left the table then flew out the kitchen, causing Bulma's hair to blow out of its neat curls.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted, frustrated that her hair was ruined. It took her an hour to do! She walked past the table about to head back to her room to fix her hair in a ponytail but Vegeta caught her wrist. She turned to the man and smiled.

"When should I expect dinner." He asked. He knew the answer, and Bulma knew that he knew. It was his way of saying he planned to join her and not wait till late at night to eat alone. Whenever the kids left the house, he normally made sure not to spend his meals alone with her, simply because it often brought back memories of how they used to be.

"Seven tonight. Shower before you sit at my table, mister." She giggled as she walked away and off to her room, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts. He had to train. He wanted to distract himself from Goku today, hopefully he could do so by upping his training for the day.

Back at the Son residence, Goku was lying outside by the lake not too far from the house. He left out early that morning before his wife woke up so he could get some time to think. He loved the wilderness. Pure and innocent. Carefree. He envied the trees and even the green grass. Being good and being saiyan seemed more and more difficult these days.

Yesterday in the shower with Vegeta…he came. The Prince of all Saiyan had him for the second time. Once was too many, but now it was just overwhelming. He felt guilty, felt broken. He didn't want to hurt his wife, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt that being with the Prince maybe was instinctual. Goku shook his head at the thought. He couldn't believe what he was thinking! He was married! He loves Chichi-but maybe this isn't about love. Is that not what Vegeta mentioned before? It's in their blood to seek the touch of their own kind…

"Vegeta…" Goku sighed, letting a butterfly kiss his cheek. He laughed at the light touch that tickled him. Why did he have to give Vegeta what he wanted in the first place? He trusted the Prince too much. He really thought this would be behind them! But it just made things worse…

Goku wondered if he could even call himself pure of heart anymore. Maybe he would just have to find out…  
"NIMBUS! Flying Nimbus!" He called for the cloud, and in a few seconds heard the yellow cloud speedily glide across the sky and spiral down till it was right in front of him.  
"Long time no see, buddy…" Goku smiled to the cloud, it was nostalgic. The cloud was his granddaughter, Pan's now.

"I guess I should jump on…" Goku said to no one but himself. He stood up and dusted himself off. He felt something inside him, almost foreign. It was fear. Anxiety. Hesitation.  
Maybe this wasn't a good idea.  
He recalled a conversation he had with Master Roshi when he was still young. Goku didn't understand what having a pure heart meant.

_"How do you know if you're bad, Master?"_

_ Goku looked up to his master as they watched Krillin get chased by Launch. She had sneezed and he was the first person she saw. Apparently Krillin looked at her the wrong way. Today had been a normal training day, but Goku overheard Krillin wining about not being able to use the Nimbus cloud to Turtle. So here Goku was, wondering why Krillin wasn't 'pure'. The Turtle Hermit folded his hands together and looked up at the sky. _

_"Everyone deep in their heart is able to determine good and evil. If you have evil in your heart, you would know, son."_

Goku was afraid he knew the answer. He knew he no longer felt that he and Vegeta were wrong…but he felt that the situation was set up to end in disaster. He needed to come clean. Only then could he not feel torn. He's always been bad at secrets. He would be lying if he didn't desire more from him, and never had he thought it would be possible for him to want so much from the man. Goku never thought he'd ever have the dreams he'd been having lately.

He never knew he could desire some of the things that were popping into his head. He had never been attracted to a man before, but somehow Vegeta was different. It was as if Goku had no control and just had to let his Prince have his way with him. Last night, he even wondered what Vegeta's mouth tasted like. What the back of Vegeta's throat might feel like on the tip of his dick.

Goku snapped out of his thought and cursed to himself. He looked up at the patiently waiting cloud.

"Uh…sorry, buddy…" He then hurried off back to his house, nearly running into his son Gohan. He stopped just in time before colliding into his son. Gohan smiled; glad his father didn't knock him over.

"Woah, Dad, in a hurry?" Gohan asked while straightening his tie. He was about to head to work but wanted to invite his parents over for dinner later. Goku sighed then shook his head and smiled goofily.

"Hah, sorry son, I was just in my own little world…how are you?" He hadn't seen Gohan in a few days, and honestly it's been a few months since he and his son have spent quality time together. He missed him. At times he wished his sons hadn't grown up and moved out. He really missed out. Heroism paid a heavy price.

"I'm great, Dad. Trunks, Bra, and Goten are going to be spending time with Pan today. I'm going to work in a little bit, but Videl wanted me to invite you and mom over for dinner. We figured since everyone else would be there…"

"Sure! I'll let your mother know! Boy, I can't wait!" Goku's mood already was much better. Food always cheered him up. It was simple but true. Gohan laughed and shook his head at his father's enthusiasm.

"Just come by whenever then, tell mom Videl might need some help so come in the by around noon." It could take well over five hours to cook for saiyans, even with Chichi and Videl's quick work in the kitchen.

"Oh, and also, dad." Gohan said with himself already a few feet in the air, ready to fly to work, "I forgot to see if maybe Bulma and Vegeta want to come. You think you could give Bulma a call? Mom has the house number."

Goku's mood darkened. Damn, he hadn't thought about that. He didn't know how he would act if Vegeta was there. Maybe he could just pretend to forget to ask…

"Sure son, I'll ask Chi right now!" He replied. He then waved his son off.

Goku walked back into the house and his wife was humming to herself as she cleaned up the living room floor.

"Hey Chi, Gohan's invited us over for dinner! Videl might need some help though…Trunks, Bra, and Goten will be there too.." Goku explained. Chichi nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course, I haven't seen my daughter in law in AGES! Oh my…she's probably going to notice how old I've gotten! Oh, maybe I can get a face lift?! Oh wait! I bought some new make up the other day! I haven't had anywhere to go but this should be PERFECT! Oh Goku! I can't wait! ….."She continued to ramble on and Goku just chuckled at his wife. He thought it was adorable. He took his jacket off and scratched at the back of his neck as he walked further into the living room.

"Did Bulma say she would be joining? I'll call her and ask what her to bring her cleaning bots, one of these days I'll have to buy one from her! They're so helpful! But then again…a good wife cleans a house with her own hands…oh! I hope that Vegeta stays behind…he probably wouldn't want to come anyway…" Goku felt his heart beat faster at the mention of the man. And he felt slightly annoyed at how she spoke ill of him. He knew not to say anything though.

"Well, Chi, I guess you can call and just tell Bulma only she's invited?-"

"What are you saying Goku?! I'm not RUDE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?! Is that how you see me?! Oh my…it's this middle age…I'm sorry sweetheart-"

"Chi…I was just making a suggestion. Relax…" Goku tried to calm his wife down. But he knew she was a lost cause. This was typical for her. He watched his wife run over to the house phone and dial the Briefs residence.

"Hello!...This is Chichi…Hey Trunks, is your mother home?...What? Why aren't you working? You're mother is too old to be…oh..anyways, let Bulma know she's invited to come to Gohan's…oh….really? Well I don't get those two either! Thanks though! Take care!" She hangs up the phone and shakes her head before she began sweeping the floor.

Goku just stood there, waiting for his wife to speak.

"You know, dear, I still wonder about Bulma and Vegeta…I don't know why she married that murderer." Goku let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired of this conversation. It's been years and Chichi still could not forgive the man.

"That was Trunks saying he doesn't think his parents would be interested in going, they rarely get alone time so he wanted to let them have it…I don't' how she lets her own son get into her marriage business…hmph…nonsense…" Chichi ranted on and Goku bit his tongue. What did Trunks mean by that? Vegeta said Trunks knew about them being separated unofficially. Maybe he didn't? Or maybe he wanted to get them back together? Or maybe something else was going on…Goku felt something that he didn't expect. Jealousy.

"….that man killed her own boyfriend for Kami's sake! And then she just marries him! I'm telling you Goku it makes no sense…but it's no matter to us I guess…"

Vegeta didn't lie, did he? Maybe Bulma and he were together and never split. Maybe he just was trying to say anything to get Goku to be with him that day…but why the separate bedrooms? The Prince was one for privacy, perhaps it's always been that way? Goku shook his head. His wife stopped ranting.

"What was that dear?" She asked. He looked at her confused.

"That noise, honey…did you just growl?" She asked, putting the broom down and walking up to her husband.

"Are you sick? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?-"  
"I'm fine, babe..honest." Goku said quickly. Too quickly. He wasn't sure he even knew what was going on. He hadn't realized he even made a sound.

"Goku…what's that in your mouth?" She asked, concerned. She reached her finger to his face and held his mouth open with one hand, then poked her fingers around at his teeth. He had sharper canines than usual. She frowned.

"Goku…what's the meaning of this? Why are your teeth like that?! Did you get your teeth done without telling me!? It's bad enough Goten turned out to be a hoodlum, I hope you're not going through some strange midlife crisis…"

"No…Chi…I don't even know how they got there! You're the first to even notice! Maybe I need to see a dentist…matter of fact, I'll ask Bulma!" Goku said, feeling the sudden urge to confront the blue hair woman.

"Oh, well, she's not home remember? Trunks answered the-"

"Found her!" Goku instantly vanished.

When he reappeared she was screaming at one of the workers for not double-checking the circuits and causing a massive power outage in the lab.

The generators came on but she still was fuming. The man being scolded backed up against the wall and pointed pass Bulma and screamed in fear at the man who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh Shut up! Just because the lights go off doesn't mean ghosts appears!-" She turned around and nearly screamed herself until she realized it was just Goku. She giggled.

"Don't worry, this is just Goku. I'll be back. Don't fuck up this time, got it?! When I'm back this place better be running even better than it was before! And I want the simulation results before the end of the day. Now…" She took a depe breath and exhaled out, "I'll be in my office." She said calmly and sweetly, grabbing Goku by the arm and leading them to Trunks' office that she temporarily took over.

She had files and papers and pieces of wires and bolts all over the place. Somehow Goku believed that was not Trunks' doing.

"Damn…only 10:35 and I'm losing it, Goku. I forgot how stressful working here was…so." She began, "What brings you here, Goku?" She takes a cigarette out of her purse and lights it before walking over to her window and opening it. She knew the smell was too strong for the Saiyan but seeing Goku especially after recent events was making her a little anxious. She only hoped he'd not notice.

"Well…I don't' know. To be honest I really didn't think it through much, haha." Goku said honestly. He walked over to her and wrinkled his nose. How could Vegeta put up with that smell…

"Vegeta." Goku blurted out. Shit, that wasn't supposed to be out loud! Immediately Bulma turned around.

"Vegeta? What about him, Goku? Is something wrong?" She asked. She genuinely wanted to see where this would go.

"No…I was just wondering about something he said a couple months ago…it's kinda of…" Goku avoided her gaze. "Personal."

She opened her mouth and her lip twitched. She then took another drag and closed her eyes before exhaling the toxic smoke out of the window.

"Go on." She waited. Goku scratched at his arm uncomfortably, then closed his eyes to avoid looking at the woman he called his first ever friend.

"Vegeta said you and he are no longer together…I'm sorry I never noticed…" Goku finally said. Bulma wasn't sure what he knew but now she definitely had an idea.

"Vegeta and I…we're not the same as we used to be. Don't be sorry, My Vegeta may be stubborn but he is an honest man. And I'm not one to deal with bullshit. We keep it friendly, keep it casual."

Goku wasn't sure what she meant completely. Did this mean they still slept together?

"Uh…well…so you're okay then? He asked, unsure of what to say next. Bulma smiled then flipped her ponytail to her other shoulder. It was then that Goku caught a dark purple mark on her lower neck. He didn't…? Goku wasn't born yesterday he had seen marks of that kind on Chichi after a night of intimacy.

Bulma knew what she was doing. She knew it was better for Vegeta if Goku thought she and him were a possibly still together. Better to leave Goku thinking extremes. This way Vegeta would have no choice but to move on. She was unsure of Goku's angle in this mess but she had to set up the situation for failure just in case.

Vegeta shouldn't have told Goku that in the first place. What was the point of him telling Goku something like that anyway? She hated seeing her Vegeta in pain like she was. She immediately heard a deep growl come from Goku. She flinched at the sound. She never thought she would hear something so…edgy and dark from her Son Goku.

"I'm fine…he and I are great. But what the hell was that, Goku?" She asked, looking at his face which had a scowl on it. It was rare for Goku to ever frown, let alone look agitated.

Goku's canines were out again, and they no longer fit in his mouth. They sat comfortably between his lips, and his eyes appeared to be a deeper brown than usual. Something was definitely going on.

"Goku…?" Goku was shaking. Before she knew it the whole room was shaking.

"Goku, let's get out of here….something's wrong…come on, okay?"

"Stay away from Vegeta." Goku spat at her. His eyes were black and completely dilated. He wasn't even seeing her anymore. She looked again at his eyes and they flicked teal.

"Goku? Tell me what's wrong! Just teleport us back to my home, alright? Vegeta is there…"

Goku used his instant transmission there without her. She collapsed and tried to catch her breath. She was terrified. What the hell was going on?

Goku appeared in front of Vegeta who was in the GR training at 700 times normal gravity. Goku immediately had to go to SS2 form just to stand up. Vegeta was startled at the appearance of his rival. He stopped his kick mid air and glared at Goku.

"What do you want, Kakarot? Come to spar? Well I'm not in the mood-"

"Get over it. We need to talk." Goku threw the first punch at Vegeta, who immediately blocked it, but barely in time.

For the next hour they sparred in with no more words spoken.

Once Vegeta finally managed to knock his rival down and out for a few seconds he stepped over to the control panel and turned the gravity down to 10 times earth's gravity. Somehow it felt better this way, reminded him of his home planet.

Goku's hair had already returned to black and his eyes were no longer teal. He coughed himself awake and leaned over to spit blood out from where Vegeta landed the knock out blow. The whole time he thought they were pretty well matched, but in the end Vegeta won. Goku felt that he couldn't beat his Prince for some reason. It was never this difficult for him when they sparred. This time he felt that he was in capable of NOT holding back. He knew he had more power in him.

"Kakarott what the hell is wrong with you? That performance was adequate but not nearly up to par with your normal…victories."

Goku looked up to Vegeta, and then managed to stand up, finally catching his breath. Vegeta had a frown on his face.

"I…don't know…something is wrong…" Goku forced out. Vegeta looked at Goku, and noticed something was definitely different. This was different than the previous encounters. Goku was a new person.

"What am I becoming, Vegeta?" Goku asked. He then grabbed the Prince by the neck and smashed their lips together.

A/N And we'll just stop right here…

Preview:

_"Fuck Kakarot! Stop toying with me!" Vegeta was fed up. When would this idiot just stop fighting with himself and give in? They could figure it out later! But in the middle of the GR, alone, after sparring? Clothing halfway gone?! Now was not the time to second guess!_

"Why can't we stop this?!" Goku whispered barely loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Vegeta moved off him and sat down beside Goku who still was comfortable on his back.

_"Kakarot you're a fool. You're an adult, act like one. Leave that nagging woman of yours."_


	5. Frustration

A/N: Hey, here is a new chapter! I love the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as i enjoy writing it!

Chapter Five: Frustration

Vegeta immediately returned the kiss and held onto Goku so hard he was sure Goku would have bruises on his arms. Goku tasted amazing, and the blood mixed in added to the desire that no longer could wait.

The both of them continued to kiss, and Vegeta's tongue found its way into Goku's inviting mouth. Goku moaned loudly and leaned back then pulled them both to the floor. Vegeta planted himself ontop of goku and between the man's legs, leaning over him as his tongue fought to dominate. He took note of how sharp Kakarot's teeth were, never realizing before how much they turned him on. Were they always that way?

Goku's hands were ripping at his prince's clothing and this caused Vegeta to abruptly stop. Vegeta caught his breath and noticed Goku panting on the floor with his eyes glazed over with desire. The man below him was not Goku.

He stopped to stare at the man underneath him, who was staring back at him panting. They both tried to catch their breath but made no move closer or away from eachother. They stayed completely still.

"i…" Goku mumbled before licking his swollen lips, "I don't know what's going on…I'm not supposed to want this…"

"Fuck Kakarot! Stop toying with me!" Vegeta was fed up. When would this idiot just stop fighting with himself and give in? They could figure it out later! But in the middle of the GR, alone, after sparring? Clothing halfway gone?! Now was not the time to second guess! Vegeta became more agitated, frustrated, and hurt with each encounter. He hated to admit to himself that he felt something for his rival but this was becoming too painful. Goku needed to stop acting so damn innocent!

"Why can't we stop this?!" Goku whispered barely loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Vegeta huffed and grunted in disapproval as he moved off him and sat down beside Goku who still was comfortable on his back.

"Kakarot you're a fool. You're an adult, act like one." Vegeta began, deciding enough is enough, time to be blunt. "Leave that nagging woman of your-"

"Don't call her that! Chichi has a name!" Goku snapped. Goku's eyes glowed a deep teal too quickly for a human to notice. But Vegeta took note and couldn't hide his flinch.

"Kami, Vegeta! You think I can just leave here today and tell Chichi over dinner that I'm…"Goku couldn't say it. Was he seriously attracted to Vegeta? To another man? He knew is wife would be broken. Not only for what he was doing with Vegeta, but the mere fact that it's another man, and a man who is his rival.

"I can't." Goku shook his head and held his head in his hands. Why couldn't Vegeta understand?!

"Afraid of hurting her? Tough shit Kakarot, feelings will be hurt. It's apart of this mess." Vegeta shouted, his eyes glistening in anger and vulnerability. He hadn't meant to allude to his own feelings. Maybe it'd go unnoticed.

"You shouldn't have ever told me. Why did you have to tell me! I can't get you out of my head!" Goku was practically shouting at the man beside him.

"I had to tell you because sooner or later this was going to happen! And God damnit you idiot if I had waited any longer I'd not have asked I would've just taken!" Vegeta barked back. He didn't know if he could control his actions, at this point he knew Goku would fight but his body would probably betray him. It was fate being a bitch. They both had no say in this shit.

"You think I enjoy being this way?! You think I wake up every morning thanking the Grand-fucking Kai for blessing me with this attraction for the one man who has always been one step ahead of me?! The one man I hated for stealing my destiny- MY BIRTHRIGHT away from me?! For becoming the legendary before I could even come close to tasting it?! –"

"Vegeta none of that matters!" Goku punched the ground causing the floor to shake,

"If you had just never told me, then I wouldn't want this at all…" Goku whispered the last few words. He took a shaky breath then bowed his head, punching the floor again.

He barely spoke it out loud, "But now I'm feeling things I never knew I could. I'm so guilty…but filled with this…urge…"

Goku couldn't continue on like this. He stopped speaking and looked at the ground. Vegeta huffed before standing up, pacing around the room.

"Just say no Kakarot. And then you will have nothing to feel guilt over. I will take responsibility for my actions. Just say no." If Goku couldn't consent, so be it, this wasn't about love for Goku, even if Vegeta knew his feelings ran deeper. But something was off with the normal pure hearted saiyan, and Vegeta had to fix it.

"I don't want this Vegeta…but I can't contro-" Vegeta approached him and pulled at Goku's hair. He then shoves his tongue down the taller mans throat. Goku tried not to give in but reluctantly reciprocated. Vegeta pulled away to speak,

"Don't make this about feelings Kakarot…it's a physical need, nothing more…there is no shame in providing the body its needs. You need this."

Goku shook his head, about to argue but Vegeta grabbed the sides of his neck and places the man's lips right on his neck. Goku didn't even realize when he began to suck on Vegeta's neck. His canines grazed against Vegeta's skin and easily left a deep purple mark without even biting. Vegeta moaned loudly.

The shorter Saiyan allowed his hands to explore the taller man's body, wanting to get familiar with the man in a way that was different and far better than in combat. Sparring always sent electricity down his spine but this was a new level of sparks. Every inch of this man screamed sex, and Vegeta wanted to touch and taste every bit of it. He found his fingers at Goku's pants and grabbed the man's hardness. Goku slammed his eyes shut and stopped sucking on Vegeta's neck to release a moan. Goku was in a daze, but somehow his body demanded to suck on his Prince's neck. He couldn't… he needed a release. His blood was boiling and heart pounding too fast. Vegeta's hot breath in Goku's ear only forced more blood to rush down to both men's dicks.

"Spend one night with me…"Vegeta whispered as he rubbed the man's dick. Goku licked up his neck and nipped his ear before looking into Vegeta's eyes. His face was flushed and he couldn't think! Vegeta removed his hand and Goku's eyes showed disappointment and lust. The Prince turned around reached for Goku's hips, pressing the man's clothed dick against his spandex covered ass. He knew what he wanted. And now Goku did too.

A/N: It get really hot here (as if it wasn't already), not Lemon but just warning ya…

"Oh my…Fuck…" Goku practically growled out as he felt his dick in between the man's cheeks. He wanted to fuck this man. He thought Vegeta would've wanted to take control but the idea of Vegeta underneath him turned him on so much more.

Goku's hand reached around to cup Vegeta's bulge and his other hand held Vegeta's ass, spreading the cheeks as much as he could through fabric. They just couldn't get close enough! He found a good angle and grinded against Vegeta's ass and felt the other man push back, bending a bit more to make it easier. They knew this would never be enough; Vegeta decided he'd move them along. He was sure his Goku wouldn't know what to do next, instinct or not. And the last thing he needs is not to be prepared for penetration.

Goku's dick was leaking and needed release. Vegeta growled and moved to make room and pulled his own pants down. Goku mimicked his actions and removed his pants. Goku looked down at the ass in front of him, he couldn't think of anything but burying himself in it.

Vegeta reached for Goku's hand that had gripped his ass and placed it between his now naked cheeks. He spread his legs out and spat in his hand. He rubbed his own wet palm on Goku's fingers. He took the man's hand and led one of Goku's fingers inside of him. He felt himself being stretched for the first time, never having ever been with a man before. It was slightly uncomfortable but erotic nevertheless. Somehow guiding Goku turned him on too. Vegeta was blushing even though he refused to admit it to himself.

Goku immediately imagine what it'd feel like to have his dick inside Vegeta's tightness. He moaned deeply as his finger went deeper. He began to stroke Vegeta's dick and pumped his finger in and out of the man. Goku inserted a second finger, causing Vegeta to curse and blush even harder. Goku was so hot doing this to him. Vegeta reach for Goku's dick and jerked him off. Goku couldn't help but move with Vegeta's hand, just as Vegeta's ass kept pushing back on Goku's finger. He needed to fuck. Now.

Under the hum of the gravity room was the sound of harsh breathing and moaning. Goku let go of Vegeta's dick and reached for his own, his hand around Vegeta's ready to go all the way.

Until interrupted by the screen on the wall lighting up.

Vegeta and Goku stopped what they were doing and faster than could be seen to the human eye found themselves dressed. They tried to calm their breathing but knew they could only do so much.

No one popped up on the screen, instead the words on the screen read:

Transferring Call From: Son Family

Goku's breathing stopped and guilt finally hit him, almost causing him to fall down to his knees. He stood on his shaky legs and his son Goten's voice came through. The screen read that no Video was linked on the other side. Goku's son said,

"Hey Vegeta, hey Dad! You both look like you've been having quite the workout! So...Vegeta, are you down for coming to-"

"Brat, I have better things to do." Vegeta huffed out. He was trying to train his expression to act like he wasn't just about to have sex with the brat's old man. Goku remained silent, unable to speak.

"Oh, okay…have fun then! I'll see you later Dad!" Goku remembered to smile and nodded at the camera, knowing his son could see him. The call ended and then silence filled the room.

Both men had been so close to release…

Vegeta cursed and stomped away. He knew this was horrible timing. He wouldn't get what he wanted out of Goku anytime soon now…

And he had been so close. They had been sooo good together. And they still hadn't gone all the way!

No. This isn't over. Vegeta marched back into the gravity room and searched around for his reluctant lover. He heard the sound of the gravity being turned up, and braced himself. Then he heard the sound of consistent punches thrown into the air.

Vegeta made his way over to the machine and turned it off, causing Goku to almost fall over from the disorientation caused by switching the gravity. He glared at Vegeta but made no move to get closer.

"We're not finished here!" Vegeta shouted. He punched Goku and sent him flying to the nearest wall. Goku caught himself right before crashing painfully into it. He grunted as he held his gut.

"…low blow, Vegeta…this is over.."

"You don't get to decide such things, Kakarot."

Vegeta said shaking his head arrogantly and with a devilish lustful smirk. He quickly appeared in front of Goku and kissed him. As Goku fought against the kiss, Vegeta wrapped his arms around him, pulling them closer together. Goku gave in and sank into the embrace and Vegeta's lips Vegeta's arms soon fell toward the younger saiyan's waistband, pulling his pants down enough to release his hardened cock. Goku moaned at the contact with the air. Vegeta began to kiss his lips again, his hands holding the sides of his face; then he moved on to his jawline and neck. Goku shook his head and pushed Vegeta off him. Vegeta's eyes flickered teal and he smacked Goku in the face. Caught off guard, Goku had to admit that stung.

"Keep fighting, fine. But this is happening. Whether your mind wishes it to or not. It's instinct you fucking idiot!" Vegeta spat. Vegeta knew for Goku it was just biology, but Vegeta himself felt so much more. He knew it was low of him to take advantage, but it's been too much. Why can't one thing he wishes for in this life come to fruition? He then licked the already bruising cheek. Goku flinched at the contact.

Vegeta let his hand leave Goku's face and pressed Goku's hips down to keep him in place. He began to trail kisses down Goku's body. Goku couldn't help but stop breathing. What was about to happen? He closed his eyes but as the lips sank lower and lower he peaked an eye open to find the man on his knees. He had to exhale. His breath hitched. Goku tried to grab Vegeta's hair but Vegeta squeezed his dick. He bit his lip in pain. Goku stopped all his movement, not wishing to feel anything else like that.

Vegeta kissed his inner thigh, letting his mouth work it's way up to Goku's eager dick. Goku knew he couldn't will away these feelings, and the more he fought the worse it was getting. Right now all he could think about was Vegeta blowing him. The thought alone….dammit! He was already leaking pre-cum.

Goku knew it wouldn't take much for him to explode, this was nothing like his wife. It was painful, dangerous, dark, and desperate. He looked down and locked eyes with Vegeta right before his dick disappeared into his Prince's mouth. Kami…why did they have to lock eyes!?

Goku felt his body jolt and surge with pleasure in rhythm with Vegeta as his dick moved in and out the man's mouth. Goku knew he was close and threw his head to the side, thrashing back and forth as he came in Vegeta's mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to ride out his release. Once he regained his composure Vegeta was gone. Goku stood up and put his pants back on. His shirt was ripped beyond repair. He searched for Vegeta's ki signature and found it, immediately walking out the gravity room down the hall till he reached the room. The door was closed; it was one of the many bathrooms in the building. He knocked and received no answer so he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Vegeta…" Goku called for him and heard the toilet flush. After a minute passed Vegeta opened the door with his arms folded against his chest. He had a soft expression on his face but underneath it was frustration. His face flushed and the smell of orgasm filled the air.

"Did you just…?" Goku didn't want to ask out loud if Vegeta just finished flushing his own release down the toilet. Vegeta lightly blushed and nodded.

"Why didn't you just go all the way -"

"Kakarot…"Vegeta cut him off and looked him in the eyes. They glistened with sadness and guilt. But there was something else there to. Goku wasn't sure but it was comforting.

"One of us is going to be fucked. At this point it doesn't matter who. You're too strong willed to fuck anyone other than your damn wife…" Vegeta glared at the floor, "but then I told you I would not defile your body…one of us has to give in."

"Vegeta, i…"Goku knew Vegeta was right. He couldn't betray his wife and sleep with the man… but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of another man forcing inside him either… He wasn't sure how Vegeta was able to read him so well…At that very moment he felt horrible again. He regretted it already. Only Kami knows why one minute he wanted to be inside this man and the next he felt like crying out of guilt. He didn't love Vegeta. But his body couldn't get enough of the man.

"You know what's happening, don't you?" Goku asked.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed! I am still trying to figure out how often I wish to update…cause every other day was too fast and two or so weeks is a little much…I've already gt a good amount written for this fic, but I'm always trying to edit…so next week, I shall bring a new chapter, Kami willing J

Next Time:

_…I want this…I know this is new to us…but we can figure it out…Hold still…" Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear as he gently moved him back to his previous position with his ass in the air. Vegeta gasped and braced himself…_


	6. Answers and Wives

Disclaimer still applies, hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's gonna get deeper into the plot. So it's heavy on dialogue. Love you guys!

Chapter Six: Answers and Wives

"You know what's happening, don't you?" Goku asked.

The Prince looked into Goku's eyes then clenched his fists. He shook his head to one side.

"No…I can only make conjectures. I have never seen it happen before, but it spoken of in our Saiyan history. I never witnessed it myself." Goku gasped and took a deep breath.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"We are a warrior race, but that does not mean we did not have an understanding of the sciences. I never hit the books like that brat of a son of yours but basic saiyan biology, anatomy, and physiology was one of the few subjects I learned. Maybe if that damned Frieza…" Vegeta trailed off and his eyes shown that he was somewhere else. He began to think of how much he could've learned, how he could be sitting on his throne if it had not been for the Cold Empire. He shook it off.

"It is said that saiyans give off hormones that activate the drive to mate. Pheromones would be the closest thing to describe it. But, our instincts are strong, Kakarot. Long ago, before the Cold Empire, the Saiyans were said to be brutal people facing an era of peace. In this period of time, the population grew exponentially. The hormones that drive us to mate were constantly at the surface. I believe…in our times of peace here…the same may be happening to us. " Vegeta looked at Goku for a reaction. Goku's eyes slammed shut.

"Why can't I just catch a break!? Is there anymore Saiyan heritage bullshit?! Don't keep anything from me!" Goku yelled. Goku clenched his fists and bit chewed on his lip. He was feeling too many things at once. Why had Vegeta not mentioned this before?! Was this some game to him? Vegeta began to speak again,

"The more we fought to protect this planet, the more dormant these hormones probably became. But it's been years, and with you being alive for these times of peace, your body had built up enough desire for your mind to have little power anymore. Eventually, you will give in." Vegeta said the last part bluntly, causing the air around them to stiffen even more than it had before. Goku's mind had been spinning but Vegeta's last statement made all his thoughts crash. Goku's postured slumped in defeat.

"It feels like I already have." Goku whispered. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He rally didn't know how to handle the situation. He cared for the gentle warrior but hated that this information pained him so. Kami, Vegeta felt so weak. Damn these feelings…

"I wish I knew more Kakarot. I don't know how to will this away. I didn't indulge in much talk with that idiot Nappa about his own…experiences…" Vegeta's face filled with disgust at flashback images of Nappa and the revolting woman he bedded.

"I can not be certain how true to science all of this is, keep in mind that it'd been so long ago that our race was at peace. I'm simply connecting the dots. If our race evolved to not be held back by sexual urges during battle than I can only deduce that these years of peace have caused a shit load of pent up-"

"But I have my wi-"

"And does she look Saiyan to you clown?" Vegeta shouted back, frustrated at the stupidity. Goku really knew very little. Goku huffed and crossed his arms.

"…fuck you" Goku retorted. The tall hero was obviously frustrated. In more ways than one.

"Hah…" Vegeta spat out a dry chuckle. If only Kakarot would let him.

"I don't know if…sleeping with me for one night will cure-"

"Just stop it. " Goku cut him off, "We can't. I'm not letting some stupid bodily function…myth…fucking ruin my life! I just can't! " Goku grabbed his hair, ready to rip it out. He couldn't control himself anymore, he inhaled deepily before releasing a deep shaky sob. He blinked tears away and sank down to his knees. It made no sense…but it made everything come together. He was filled with these hormones, he'd never thought about half the things that have popped in his head lately. And the way he's been with his wife…the way he desired Vegeta…how everything tasted, smelled, it's been intensifying over the years. Was vegeta just alright with this? The man had so much pride-

"Why am I attracted to you though? You're not a saiyan woman.." Goku whispered.

Vegeta blushed lightly and turned his face away to hide it.

"I don't know." Vegeta was torn, but for different reasons. He would never wish for the man that he loved to feel forced into this situation, but he also knew he dreamed of being with him. He didn't want to hurt his Kakarot, but he knew it was only going to get worse.

"I can only assume that it has to do with our hormones…" Vegeta hoped Goku wouldn't ask anymore questions, like why Vegeta seemed okay with everything. Goku appeared deep in thought.

"Vegeta…" Goku wanted to ask but wasn't sure what. Vegeta had too much pride to admit that these hormones were getting the best of him, and it'd pretty obvious they have. Otherwise Vegeta wouldn't have approached him in the first place. Yes, Vegeta was suffering just as much. Goku knew Vegeta wouldn't want to delve too deeply about his own pain.

"This isn't easy for either of us. I wish nothing more than to rid myself of these…urges." Which was a half lie. Vegeta didn't feel the pull of instinct as strongly as Goku did. He was constantly preparing for the next battle in his gravity room. Goku was not as rigorous of a trainer anymore. Vegeta's desires was fueled by his love for the man, not instinct. But he couldn't let it be known.

"I'm sorry Vegeta…i-" Goku felt his voice crack. Vegeta hated this too. But he had to take control. He sighed.

"You should figure out how you want this before coming back here again. I promise you Kakarot that I can only control myself for so long. The next time you come here I just might not stop. " Vegeta warned him. And walked away from the man and left Goku sitting there, shirtless, sweaty, and heavy hearted.

Vegeta didn't show up to dinner with Bulma that night. She knew something was up because of Goku's strange behavior at work earlier. She programmed a system that could locate life signs in her house, and use that to learn that Vegeta was in her room. She finished preparing the food and set plates on several trays before capsulizing them. She then made her way to her room.

She walked inside and found Vegeta lying down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. He was wearing dark jeans, no shirt or even socks. She quietly set the food out after releasing them from the capsule.

She set a few plates in front of him and began to eat her own food beside him. He had yet to sit up. Bulma began to feel slightly irritated. She really couldn't help it. He was Saiyan, it didn't matter how upset or he'd get, her husband had never skipped out on a meal placed right in front of him. She even made him three plates of egg rolls!

"Vegeta, I hope you're not ignoring me just to piss me off…I had a bad day and finding you lying in my room on MY BED just might set me off!" She said, only exaggerating a little bit. She was more concerned for him but tried to see if he was even up for a verbal spar.

"Woman, if you knew anything you'd not be foolish enough to tempt me right now. I could blast someone to hell any second now…" Vegeta spat back, but his words were simply a front. He couldn't fight right now even if he tried. He had no will to.

Bulma just decided to get straight to the point. She pushed a bowl of rice up to his face.

"Eat something, Vegeta. I know you're in my room cause you wanted my company, now be a good husband and eat some damn dinner." With that Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing a spoon and began eating. And it the room filled with the familiar sound of a Saiyan Prince enjoying his meal. Bulma finished her food and sat her food down. She grabbed her cup and right before placing it to her lips she whispered,

"Something is wrong with Goku, Vegeta." Bulma stated. There. She'd said it. The sound of his eating stopped. Vegeta looked at his food and stared at it, not able to look the women in the eyes. Vegeta knew something was wrong alright…

"He almost turned supersaiyan on me today-" But he didn't know THAT bit of information.

"What?!" Vegeta was caught off guard. What the hell was Goku doing with Bulma? He made his fist and banged his fist down and caused Bulma to flinch and drop her drink along with some of the food that was knocked over off the table.

"What the fuck did that third class-"

"Relax." Bulma cut him off. She loved when Vegeta got like this. But she knew she shouldn't enjoy his protectiveness too much. It made he feel safe, and it was damn sexy.

"Goku came by asking about me and you. He then noticed that LOVELY hickey you left on my neck,–and you're gonna get it later for that by the way– but he then began to act…I don't know, jealous. It was strange…and his teeth grew right in there! He looked wild! " Bulma explained, her own voice showing that she was afraid earlier when the situation occurred.

"Vegeta I didn't know what was wrong but I tried to calm him down and then he left. Used his instant transmission and that was that." Bulma finished.

Vegeta let out a breath he had been unaware of holding. For a second he wasn't sure WHAT the woman was going to say. If Goku had laid a finger on his woman-even though technically they were not together- he still would've been pissed. Bulma's the only companion he genuinely cared for.

"I'm worried that something's up….is that kinda thing normal for Saiyans?" Bulma took a sip from Vegeta's cup of icetea since he caused he to drop her own with his outburst. He glared for a split second and then let her continue to drink.

"You're a genius, woman, if you want to know so bad, run tests on him." Vegeta replied., snatching the drink back and gulping down the rest.

…Son Residence…

"Go…ku…ah…" Goku slammed up into his wife repeatedly, sweat drenched and breathing heavily. His wife couldn't keep up, he was sure he was too rough. But he couldn't stop. She was feeling too much pleasure at once, she was hardly aware of the bruising grip he had on her ass as he kept pushing her back down onto him.

"AH…goku…I can't…ahhh" She couldn't ride him at this fast pace he was going. He pulled her off him and positioned her on her stomach. She bit down on the pillow ready for him to start back up again. Instead she felt his face lean closer to her wet core. But she did not expect to feel his tongue licking at her asshole. It felt good but it embarrassed her. What kind of women did he think she was? She tried to roll away from his invasive tongue but he just gripped at her legs and held her in place. He pulled her to her hands and knees and she arched her back without thinking.

"Goku…don't do that…it's-" She felt a finger push into her ass. She kicked him away and rolled onto her back.

"What the hell?!" She screamed, her high from their lovemaking already fading. And fading fast. She never thought Goku even knew about doing THAT! She was sure she would never have to tell him she liked her sex only vaginally and orally. She never would've guessed him to try anything else.

Little did she know, Goku wasn't making love to her right now. He could swear he was preparing Vegeta's ass for penetration. His vision was just too blurry. The moment he saw his wife's backside and his dick near her entrance, he saw only his Prince.

"I want this…I know this is new to us…but we can figure it out…Hold still…" Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear as he gently moved him back to his previous position with his ass in the air. Vegeta gasped and braced himself…

She gasped in shock and blushed deeply. Maybe they could try it out…

"Okay sweetheart…I love you…"

Alright, so here we have it, now we know what's wrong with our pure Goku!  
I know it's not that surprising….but honestly I like it this way so fuck it. J

Please Review! I love feedback, it makes me wanna update faster and I swear my writing is just a lot better when I feel supported. Anyways…Hope you enjoyed! This chapter wasn't easy, I'm a big V/B fan so I hope the scene was good with them. And yes, I had to sneak in the bit about Vegeta and his egg rolls! I hope the stubborn couple's relationship doesn't bother anyone, it's crucial to the story anyways. So…till next week! Peace and Love!

Next time:

_"Vege…ahh.." Goku moaned as he came in his hand, hitting the back of his head against the wall. He had thought his sex life was great, but the desire, the flame, was only getting worse with each night that he spends with his wife and not his prince. Goku took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He could feel the urge coming back, already. It was getting to be several times a day he'd have to will his body to not hunt down his prince and take him. Goku cleaned up and turned the doorknob to leave the bathroom. As he opened the door he cursed under his breath, _

_"Damnit Vegeta…probably should just fu-" He stopped in mid sentence when he looked up. Shit._

_"Dad?"_


	7. Flesh and Blood

Hey everyone! Thank you for the love and reviews! The story is gonna REALLY pick up from here on out…I mean, I'm sure it was tense before but now…the drama gets crazy. J Remember, I own nothing, but I thank Akira Toriyama everyday for giving us DBZ.

Chapter Seven: Flesh and Blood

The next morning Chichi was making breakfast and Goku was brushing his teeth.

His body felt real good that morning. His mind, not so much. He made love to his wife and it started off wonderfully, but the urge in his head to take her from behind became so strong…and immediately Vegeta was all he thought about. He couldn't see, smell, feel, or taste his wife that night. It was only Vegeta.

What should he do?

"Goku! Breakfast is ready!" She was in a good mood herself. She was practically singing and dancing in the kitchen. He knew he hurt her, but she appeared to be handling it well.

He sat himself down at the table and watched his wife bring the food to the table. She didn't look the least bit worn out, in pain, or anything. She sat down gracefully and began to eat.

"Uhmm…Chi…about last night…" Goku wasn't sure what to say. Why wasn't she even hurt? She should be yelling at him by now for what he did to her!

"don't worry Goku…" She blushed and smiled. "It was…different. But I loved sharing myself in a new way with you…You were amazing. " She kissed him on the cheek then went back to her meal. He scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"well.." He opened his eyes to see his wife staring back at him, she was waiting for him to continue. "Are you sore? I should've been more gentle.."

"I'm fine, darling; Bulma has developed a pretty powerful potion. It's for helping us earth woman keep up with our saiyan husbands…" She blushed. "It's really to help with damage control…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"It's embarrassing! You're wife is getting SO OLD…and you're don't look a day past 35! And plus…you're usually really good at being gentle for me anyways sweetie…"

"Chi…" Goku put his food down and kissed his wife. He felt so guilty for harming his wife. Especially when she was far from his mind. He loved her so much, but why couldn't he just want her and only her?

Things were so fucked up.

Once breakfast ended, Goku went out to spend a day in the forest. She gave Goku her cell phone so she could reach him. Speaking of phone calls, she was on her way to calling a certain blue haired genius. She wanted to spill about her night with her husband! She normally wasn't one for talking about her sex life lately but it's been a while since she and Bulma got to have girl talk. And today she definitely had something to talk about!

"Bulma Briefs speaking." Chichi heard on the other line.

"Hey, it's Chichi!" She was barely able to contain herself.

"Hey! I was gonna check up on you today! Hows it going?!"

"Bulma…you won't believe it! I have to thank you for the potion you made…" Chichi began, before being cut off.

"Oh?! You used it recently?! Look at you…" Bulma said smirking on the other line.

Nice to know her younger friend was having a healthy relationship with Goku. Maybe nothing was wrong afterall…?

"I know! I was so embarrassed! Goku asked about it this morning! I had to tell him…"

"What?! Chi! You didn't have to…." Bulma sucked her teeth.

"it was really obvious this time…Bulma, he was…another person last night. It was so WONDERFUL!"

"How so?" Bulma was now interested The gossiping girlish side of course was curious, but now she thought back to how Goku was acting the last time she ran into him…

"Well…you see…he and I always…you know, from the front…" Bulma tried to piece together what her friend was getting at. Chichi was blushing feverishly.

"I was barely able to walk this morning before taking a dose…I can't even imagine sitting down if wasn't healed…"

Bulma figured it out. Bulma blushed herself and thought about the first time she experimented with Vegeta. It was sure enough memorable to say the least. She missed her Prince.

"So…you and Goku had anal sex? Wow, Chichi, I can honestly say I didn't peg you for the type…" Bulma chuckled. Bulma was only a little jealous.

"I wasn't sure at first but….he seemed really interested so I guess I let him try it out…he looked so guilty this morning though…" Bulma took note.

"Chi…has anything else been strange about him lately?" Bulma waited for Chichi to respond. There was a long pause.

"He was so great last night, Bulma." Chich stated. "But lately he's been so distant…I don't think he even realizes it. I think it's cause he normally would've run off to the next big adventure…I wish he felt like I was enough for him…I think he's just bored and misses the thrill of a battle." Chichi finished. She was blinking away tears.

"That's how Goku is, I guess. I'm sure you are doing all you can, and Goku loves you very much." Bulma tied to cheer up her friend, but she also was trying to think of other possible reasons for his behavior.

"He did growl like an animal the other day…sometimes…I swear these saiyans just behave so strangely…" Chichi added. Bulma clicked.

"Chi, did he look any different to you?"

"Yes! He went and got his teeth done! I don't know why he thought having sharp canines would be a good look for him but Kami Bulma, HE LOOKED LIKE A DELINQUENT! I ran him out this house…oh yeah, he went to see you to get them fixed…" Chichi rambled on. She was unaware of the small details she got wrong in her head.

"Oh, right…" Bulma tried to think. Should she tell her? Maybe she should figure out what's wrong first before Chichi would, well, freak out.

"Yeah, maybe it's some mid-life Saiyan crisis, Chichi, I'll ask him to come see me so we can make sure he doesn't do anything else ridiculous."

"Oh, thanks, Bulma! That'd be wonderful!"

Later on in the afternoon Goku came back home while ChiChi went out to grab some groceries with Goten. He was alone in his house again, and it unnerved him. He was afraid. Afraid of Vegeta visiting. Afraid of inviting Vegeta over himself.

And by invite he means IT'ing them both to the bedroom.

Goku felt himself get dizzy with arousal. This was the second time in the last few hours. He needed to rid himself of this torturous erection now pushing against his pants, begging to be released. He made his way to the bathroom to tend to it.

He pulled his pants and briefs down past his hips and grabbed his thickness. He wouldn't need to do much. He leaned against the wall opposite of the sink and mirror. He watched himself jerk off and imagined through the mirror that Vegeta's hands were on him. He saw the Prince on his knees in the reflection, and gave into the fantasy. His free hand touched all over himself, reaching his lips then plunging into his mouth as if it were Vegeta's. He pushed his finger deep into his mouth, moaning and grunting. With each thrust his thoughts on his Prince multiplied. He pulled his fingers out his mouth and pinched and gripped onto his own nipples. He was close. Just one more…

"Vege…ahh.." Goku moaned as he came in his hand, hitting the back of his head against the wall. He had thought his sex life was great, but the desire, the flame, was only getting worse with each night that he spends with his wife and not his prince. Goku took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He could feel the urge coming back, already. It was getting to be several times a day he'd have to will his body to not hunt down his prince and take him. Goku cleaned up and turned the doorknob to leave the bathroom. As he opened the door he cursed under his breath,

"Damnit Vegeta…probably should just fu-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he looked up. Shit.

"Dad?" Goku froze in place.

"Gohan…" Gohan stared at the floor, lightly blushing. He didn't know what was going on…but he could smell the air. This was not what he expected to find his father doing…and had he heard Vegeta's name?

"Mom said uh…I should hang out with you today…said I should tell you to come with me to Capsule Corp…" Gohan said, trying to pick up as if he was unaware. Goku however, was unsure of how to even breath let alone hold a conversation. Did Gohan hear him? Does he know about him and Vegeta?

"Oh…well, okay son, sure." Goku said, hesitantly. Gohan didn't appear to want to talk about it. But Goku had to know.

"Son…" Goku started awkwardly, unable to look his son in the eyes. Gohan blushes and shook his head, lifting his hand up to signal that his father should stop.

"Dad…I uh…" Gohan froze, he really didn't want to know…but he was hoping he didn't hear his father correctly. Maybe he had the wrong idea…?

"It's not what you think…" Goku mumbled. Gohan stared up at his dad, now looking him in the eyes. His father was hiding something; he knew it. The Son family couldn't lie to save the planet. What the hell was going on?

"And what do I think, dad?"

"Gohan. Don't take that tone-"

"Why did you just lie, dad?" Gohan asked. He was uncomfortable but he wanted to know why his father lied.

"I.." Goku began, unsure of what to say, "I can't tell you, Gohan." Goku said desperately hoping Gohan would drop it. Gohan shook his head and sighed.

"Dad, please tell me I misheard you…please tell me you weren't just…" Gohan inhaled and exhaled, straightening up his posture and looking away from his father.

"Did you say you and Vegeta should …'fuck'?" Gohan finally forced out. Goku almost blushed. His eyes shown that Gohan was right. Gohan caught the look and glared. Goku knew that Gohan knew. Goku panicked.

"Gohan…I never finished what I was-"

"You didn't have to." Gohan spat. He paced around the hallway and his father still stood still, not having moved an inch the whole time.

"DENDE! WHAT THE FUCK!" Gohan shouted, turning away from his father, cursing loudly.

"Dad…is this.." Gohan walked back up to his father, staring him in the eyes. Gohan's eyes were wide open, filled with tears threatening to spill. The oldest son was angry. Confused. Heartbroken. Shocked. Terrified.

"Is this some kinda of fantasy? That's all it is…right? Are you and mom having problems-"

"Gohan, calm down." Goku said firmly. Somehow he managed to sound his normal self again. But only for that moment.

"I love your mother and always will. We are great. Really. I just…I've got some issues I have to work out, understand?" Goku said carefully. Gohan glared at his father before looking at the ground.

"so you…" Gohan knew it wasn't unheard of for men to struggle with homosexual urges, but that doesn't mean he expected his father…

"You have a…thing…for Vegeta?" Gohan finally managed to force out.

Goku growled.

"This is none of your conce-"

"Can It, Dad! I just found out my dad's possibly gay and you're telling me not to be concerned?! This can't be happening right now…" Gohan began pacing again, taking off his glass and abruptly throwing them across the room. They shattered instantly.

"This can't be happening…this really can't be happening!" Gohan kept saying to no one in particular. He could explode.

"Gohan." Goku called for his son who was in full freak out mode. Goku watched his son struggle to contain his emotions. The house was shaking.

At the sound of a chair falling over, Goku snapped himself.

"Gohan that's enough!" Goku grabbed his son and shook him violently.

"You're going to cause the house to break down! Stop this!"

"You stop this, Dad! How long?! Is that why you abandoned us all those times? Cause you were stuck with mom?! Cause she wasn't your damn Prince?!" Gohan shouted, tears streaming down his face. How could his father do this to them? They'd had so many great years of peace! His mother couldn't handle this! It'd break her.

"Get off me! It all makes sense why you never wanted to be here with us! I'm sorry!" Gohan apologized. "I'll try to be good enough! I'm sorry!"

"Gohan I said that's enough!" Goku pushed his son, causing him to fly through the dinner table and onto the floor, cracking the floor.

They both looked at one another in shock. Gohan sat up and wiped his eyes under his glasses.

"Dad…please…I won't tell mom just…cut it out, okay?" Gohan said through his sobbing. He hadn't cried this hard since the days of his guilt about the Cell Games. All he could think about how hard those seven years were without him.

"We need you dad…mom needs you…I'm not around anymore and Goten is a grown man himself…please…" Goku fell to his knees and his hair fell over his eyes. He felt the first tear stream down his cheek. He was trembling.

"I'm sorry son…you weren't supposed to know…it's not fair to you…" Goku said.

"please…don't think this has anything to do with you…it's complicated. I don't want to be with anyone but Chichi. Please know that, son. I'm not ever leaving you guys again."

"Dad…" Gohan shook his head, feeling defeated. His world was spinning, collapsing in front of him. Goku moved to kneel in front of his son to embrace him, and Gohan leaned his head onto his father's shoulder. Both men trembled with emotions on the floor. Goku closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth was dry and he felt hoarse.

"Dad…you don't know how hard it was…we can't lose you again…I never forgave myself, dad."

"hey…you have nothing to apologi-"

"It's my fault, dad." Gohan cried. He never told his father of his guilt during those seven years that still haunted him today.

"If I had just killed Cell when I had the chance.." Gohan barely said loud enough for Goku to hear.

"Gohan…don't. It was my mistake to put my own son in danger like that…and yet you still defeated him. That's all that matters. And I'll always be proud of you, son."

"Dad…"

"I know we've never been the same since I came back to life…I'm sorry. I could never forgive myself for all I've done…please don't think it's your fault, Gohan. It never was. I was a different person back then. I realize my family is more important than anything. You understand?"

"I just…don't know why this has to be happening, dad. I don't get it…"

"I…something's wrong with me, Gohan. It's not about whether I love my wife, a woman or not, understand? But I'm going to fix it, I promise." Goku said, determined. He locked eyes with his son to make certain he was understood. Gohan nodded frantically, moving away and getting up off the floor.

"Are you going to tell mom?" Gohan asked. His father stared back at his son, his eyes read complete fear. His father, most powerful man in the universe, was afraid. Goku didn't know if he should. He was torn and Gohan could see it clearly on his face. Goku opened his mouth to speak but closed it shut, unsure of what his answer would be. Gohan's jaw tightened, he felt horrible for his dad, but when it boiled down to it he and his mom became so close over the years, if he had to choose her wellbeing over his father's…he would.

"I don't want to know, dad. But I hope you know what you're doing. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure

mom is happy…." Gohan said sternly. Goku blinked, wondering if his son meant to have such a dark tone in his voice. Goku felt a spike in his son's power.

He walked to the front the door and looked behind him to his father, his eyes glowing in teal color for a split second. "Anything."

And it was a threat. His son definitely had a way with handling his anger, but it surely wasn't healthy. Goku didn't want his son to be in the middle of after all these years Gohan was not one to get angry.

Dammit.

Goku watched his son leave the house. He got up and wiped his own face with his shirt. He walked to the door himself to see Gohan getting ready to take off. Goku tried to collect himself before speaking.

"Are we still going to see Bul-" Goku shouted out from the doorway.

"I'll meet you there." Gohan said right before taking off into the air, towards the Lookout instead of West City. Goku knew not to follow him.

Goku's mind was racing, he had no idea what to do! He had to see Bulma, she could fix this problem….

"But if she could fix it…why hasn't Vegeta asked her?" Goku said aloud. Maybe Bulma had already tried to help her husband but failed. Damnit! He and Vegeta had to go to her.

"I've got to do something…" Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and vanished. It was time to see Bulma.

So how was that? Yeah...i had to take it there. I try to be realistic even if it's anime XD. Someone was bound to get caught doing SOMETHING.  
Review please! I may update earlier this time, just out of convenience and timing for my own life. But i might not. So until...next week maybe :)

Next time...

_"You're such a fucking tease, Kakarot. I told u not to come here again unless you were ready to face reality. Whether or not the woman can come up with a solution she would need time. And in the meantime, this," _

_Vegeta gripped Goku's wrist and forced the man's hand to feel his hardness renting his sweats. Goku drew in a shaky shallow breath._

_"Isn't going away."_


	8. The Night

Hey, so this chapter is pretty much…almost all lemon. It's not a long chapter, but it's what we've ALL BEEN WAITING FOR XD! I hope you enjoy! Please review, love you guys!

I own nothing. Not even the money in my wallet. Damn student loans.

Chapter Eight: The Night

Vegeta was sitting up on his bed in his room, wearing grey sweatpants and a yellow tank top. He had no shoes or socks on and his hair was damp, just having gotten out the shower. The television was on some wrestling channel. He rarely was found doing anything outside of training and eating, but he did enjoy watching the idiots on the screen act as if they were tough. As a commercial began to run Goku appeared in front of the television. Vegeta glared for a split second at the man blocking his view.

"You 're blocking the tv. If you want to stay I suggest you sit down." Vegeta said ignoring the intense aura that Goku held. Goku inhaled a shaky nervous breath and then exhaled with a slight hiss. He straightened up his posture then opened to speak.

"Gohan knows." Vegeta blinked, and only the trained eye would notice the slight shock on his face that faded immediately. Vegeta grabbed the remote and turned off his show. He immediately lost interest.

"Hmph. So he does you say? What's your brat going to do?" Vegeta asked, staring past the man in front of him. He didn't think Gohan would actually do anything, the kid was a coward outside of battle. Hell, even in battle cause the clown hated to fight! Damn human side…well in this case it may be better this way.

"Vegeta this is serious, we need to go to Bulma and fix this." Goku barked, clenching his fists. He was tired of all of this. Vegeta seemed so lackadaisical about the situation, didn't he care at all?!

"Whatever. " Vegeta spat. Sat up and grabbed the front of the tall man's shirt and brought their faces inches away. Goku slammed his mouth shut after seeing the lustful look in the short saiyan's eyes.

"You're such a fucking tease, Kakarot. I told u not to come here again unless you were ready to face reality. Whether or not the woman can come up with a solution she would need time. And in the meantime, this," Vegeta gripped Goku's wrist and forced the man's hand to feel his hardness renting his sweats. Goku drew in a shaky shallow breath.

"Isn't going away." He watched Goku try to control his breathing, a bead of sweat forming at his temple. Goku licked his lips. Fucking. Tease.

"We have to do something..." Goku moaned out, as he kept his hand on Vegeta's bulge, he was frozen in place and unable to remove his eager hand.

" ,we do have to do something," Vegeta replied, chuckling, "I don't think u quite get it."

Vegeta swallowed and bit his lip, about to laugh some more. This was just perfect to him! He removed Goku's hand from his body, and stood up to be only an inch away from the man.

"Bulma isn't paying me any mind today," Vegeta said, while taking off his shirt.

"your oldest brat is taking his anger out on the Namek," He untied the string on his sweatpants,

" your Harpy is obviously not here," He slipped out of his pants, no briefs underneath. Goku was still frozen in place, speechless. His eyes were glazed over with desire. His Prince stood there naked before him, begging to be fucked without saying it in words. Goku held his breath, unable to function as he stared at this man.

" and u have masked your power level since u appeared here." Vegeta said, stepping back and leaning back to sit on his bed, his eyes inviting the tall man to join him. He made sure his chiseled body bathed in the colors of the sunset coming through the window. His dick stood up almost painfully. But Vegeta was so turned on just at the way the man before him was responding. He could hear the low growl coming from Goku.

"Bulma may be expecting to see you but she knows better than to wait for you're candy ass to be here anytime soon. Your years of being late and forgetting appointments have caught up to you, Kakarot. And I'm guessing you had no clue u were even masking your energy. So when I say something is going to happen, _Goku_, then by Kami it will." Vegeta said, smirking before biting his lip, barely able to contain his excitement and lust.

"I…" Goku tried to speak…feeling lightheaded from the wave of desire that was flooding into him fast. The panic from before and the urgency to see Bulma was nowhere in his mind anymore. Goku felt his lips tingle, the need to taste every inch of his Prince was too great.

"Take off your shirt, Kakarot." Vegeta commanded. Goku silently obliged. Vegeta tilted his head downward and smirked. He had this.

"Since the woman knows better than to call me to dinner, we have plenty of time. Now…. touch yourself."

Goku turned his face away, looking at the space between himself and the bed that Vegeta was sitting back on. He rubbed himself through his pants. He couldn't look at Vegeta…

"Now, now.." Vegeta shook his head, Goku looked up, blushing. Vegeta was stroking himself.

"Never take your eyes off your Prince." Goku inhaled then exhaled, feeling that his canines had grown in during the whole conversation. Shit.

This was bad. And Chichi may have expected him to be back for dinner…but she might just assume he's with Bulma…fuck.

"You came here to fuck me." Vegeta stated, spreading his legs apart far enough to give Goku a clear view of his prize.

Goku groaned, leaning into his own touch, his other hand gripping the hem of his pants. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, shoes, and all. He just couldn't get naked fast enough.

"Yes." Goku growled. In the blink of an eye he was on top of his prince in the middle of the bed, hovering over him. Goku said in his prince's ear, practically licking him,

"I'm going to fuck you." Goku licked Vegeta's ear, kissing and grazing his teeth against Vegeta's skin till latching on to the man's lips. Vegeta squirmed underneath him, his body shaking. He wrapped his arms around Goku's neck, deepening the kiss. This kiss was brutal, passionate, urgent, and Saiyan.

Goku bit the Prince lip, sucking at the blood that he drew before pushing his tongue into the man's mouth. Goku's knees sat between Vegeta's legs, their erections deliciously close but neither man gave in just yet to bring them together. Their tongues wrestled endlessly, both men rubbing themselves on the other man's thigh.

Goku's hand reached around to grab one of Vegeta's hands and brought the hand down towards their dicks. Vegeta moved to place his dick up towards Goku's. Once contact was made Goku moaned and rolled his hips into Vegeta. Vegeta took Goku's ass in both hands, guiding him into a rhythm. This was too good…but not enough.

Goku couldn't touch him enough. His hands were now everywhere, and Vegeta kept gripping his ass, grinding back up against him. They eventually unlocked their lips to breath, leaning their foreheads together, staring at one another.

"Kami…Kakarot…" Vegeta moaned. Goku parted Vegetas legs farther before caressing Vegeta's ass.

Vegeta leaned upward to kiss Goku on the lips, "Wait," He gently pushed the taller Saiyan off him before retrieving lube. He thought about condoms but Saiyans never had to worry about things like STDs. And even so, Goku definitely would be the one person in the universe he was certain to be clean.

Vegeta sat back down on the bed, this time on his hands and knees, placing the lube in Goku's hand.

"Use a shit ton of it." Vegeta said roughly. Last time that Goku and him almost wnt all the way they didn't have lub, and while he would've loved to have been fucked then, he knew better than not be prepared ever again. Goku leaned over his Prince, kneeling in between the man's spread legs, and kissed his mid back. He quickly coated his fingers with lube before pressing his index at the man's entrance. Vegeta flinched at the coldness of it but moaned as the finger slipped into him. Goku moved his index in and out of the prince, preparing him. It was painful to prepare his Prince when all he wanted to do was thrust himself in right that second. He then added a second finger, stretching and scissoring his fingers while stroking himself. Vegeta was moaning and grunting, unable to think or speak. He managed to finally get his thoughts out.

"Just fuck me." Vegeta groaned. Goku nearly came just at the man's words. He pulled his fingers out and squeezed out some lube onto his dick. He gripped his prince's hip with one hand and used the other hand to guide his dick into Vegeta. He pressed the head in and Vegeta's breath hitched.

Goku stopped, his whole body trembling. This was it. He couldn't turn back now, could he? He was completely ready, no second thoughts right? Just let go…

Goku sunk completely into his prince, moaning loudly at the tightness. Vegeta gripped the sheets, grunting and holding his breath at the sensation. It did not hurt, but it was intrusive in a way he never felt before. It was fucking things up and around in his head. He had no control. He loved it and hated it at the same time. Only Kakarot could ever make him offer up his body to anyone like this.

Goku placed his other hand on Vegeta's back, Vegeta's back arching down. Goku caressed the scar that replaced the short saiyan's tail. Vegeta immediately exhaled out a shaky moan. Great Galaxy…

"Ah…Kaka…" Vegeta couldn't help but whimper in pleasure and desire for Goku to move. Goku moved almost completely out of his Prince before slamming into him. Vegeta choked on Goku's name.

Every thrust was more powerful, deeper, more urgent than the last.

Goku kept his rhythm going while leaning over his Prince, reaching around to stroke Vegeta with his right hand and grip Vegeta's long black spikey hair with the other. He yanked the man's head to the side giving access to his neck. He leaned closer till his teeth barely touched the man's slick skin. Goku's tongue darted out to taste the neck before sinking his teeth into it. Vegeta moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. He could feel everything that Goku was feeling, every thrust, every touch. From Goku's mind.

Goku felt a flood of emotionas that were foreign to him enter his system. He was too gone to decipher the feelings that were deep and complicated, but he felt as if he was on his hands and knees and being fucked himself. It was incredible.

"Vege…ah…" Goku was so close, he began to thrust faster and harder, jerking Vegeta's dick in time with his own thrusts.

Vegeta felt Goku sucking at his neck wound before his vision blurred in ecstasy. He felt his body shudder in pleasure as his orgasm erupted from his body. Goku came inside his Prince the moment his Prince started to cum.

Goku licked at Vegeta's bite and tried to bring his breathing back to normal. He pulled out and rolled to the side to lie down on the bed. Vegeta's knees had already given out, he was lying on his stomach trying to bring himself back down from the experience. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku's eyes closed and face relaxed. The warrior didn't have a smile or a frown on his face, but the sex definitely left no signs of stress. Vegeta reached his hand out to grab the other man's hand nearest to him. Goku made no move to hold Vegeta's hand so Vegeta simply placed his hand close enough to brush fingers. He could live with that much.

Vegeta was no idiot, he knew this wasn't going to last forever. Vegeta stopped thinking and closed his eyes, falling into a slumber just as the man beside him had.

So….How was it? First yaoi lemon ever written and published. Hope it wasn't too bad. Please review! Thanks! I'll update next week!

Next Time:

_"If you don't remember, Kakarot, call it a blessing from Dende." Vegeta sighed, hurt that Goku didn't remember their night. He knew it might just be better that way. _

_"Do you really think I'm…cured?" Goku asked quietly. Vegeta took two steps forward and grabbed at Goku's neck, planting his lips on to Goku's._


	9. Aftermath

Hello! Hope you enjoyed their first night together! This chapter is important but not nearly as sexy as the previous Chapter. Kinda just had to be like that. Anyways, please review, i love every review! Here is the next Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Aftermath

Goku was the first to awaken. His eyes fluttered open to a pitch-black room. He found himself underneath the covers, his body spooning Vegeta's. The next thing he noticed was his body was connected to Vegeta's, having not removed his dick from his Prince.

Did they do it again last night? He couldn't remember. How many times? Shit…

Goku removed himself from Vegeta, and heard the man moan in his slumber, arching his back toward Goku. Goku was able to step out of bed, and Vegeta for the time being remained asleep. Goku sighed but a second later found himself gripping the nightstand next to him, his body sore. Sex with another powerful saiyan was a lot different than with a fragile human woman. Goku read the digital clock, it was only 4:37am. The sun was not up yet.

Goku stood there looking at the time. He really, really, was at a lost now. His body felt so much better, but he couldn't tell if the ache for Vegeta was still there. Was this to be a permanent thing? Or did he need to get it all out of his system?

All he knew was he already regretted every minute of it. There was so much he wasn't sure he remembered or not…

Fuck.

Shit.

Dammit!

Goku's shoulders slumped and he turned away from the clock and towards the man lying down in the bed. He could only make out his shape but he could tell Vegeta was very relaxed and unstressed. It was as if he could feel it too. It was strange.

Goku found that his neck tingled. He reached to scratch it and a flashback of the previous night played in his mind. He blushed as he remembered thrusting in and out…

Did he mark Vegeta? He wasn't sure…but dammit…that's going to scar if he did….

Bulma's going to know. She's going to tell Chichi…

Gohan's going to kill him. Goku had to tell Bulma himself. He couldn't face lying anymore. Bulma would know what to do, right?

He'd have to leave Vegeta out of this.

Vegeta…fuck what have they done?!

Goku quietly walked around the bed to grab for his clothes. Then made his way to Vegeta's bathroom.

He numbed all his thoughts and feelings, stepping into a scorching hot shower. He tried not to think of anything. Not of how he just told Gohan he'd fix this whole thing, and not even a day later he managed to fuck it up royally. And Vegeta and Bulma…what's going on with them? And his wife…

He couldn't think about it.

Goku didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. He was angry at himself. He'd never lost control like that. Ever. And Vegeta laughed, fucking laughed at him! Laughed at him for idiotically coming to see him! Maybe he truly did want Vegeta? Maybe he unconsciously made sure to have sex with Vegeta.

He had to stop thinking. Had to.

What if Gohan was right along? Maybe that's why he didn't come back to life to help raise Goten. He knew Chichi was pregnant. He could sense the little guy before Chichi knew herself. But yet he still decided to stay dead?! Was it because Chichi couldn't be what he truly needed?

Stop. Thinking! Dammit!

Goku covered his mouth as an uncontrollable sob rocked through his body. He clamped his eyes shut and willed away everything running through his mind. He had to stop thinking.

He was just so guilty.

Once he finally managed to pull himself together, he turned off the shower and used his ki to dry off. No one was up at this hour to feel the very subtle power spike. When he stepped out the shower with his clothes and shoes on his hair still dripping onto his shirt, he noticed Vegeta was not in the bed anymore and a light was on. He looked around and his eyes found Vegeta standing naked looking out the window. It was still before sunrise so Goku wasn't sure what could be so interesting to stare at.

Goku didn't know what to say.

Vegeta made no move to turn around. He folded his arms across his chest and his body tensed up.

"What are you thinking?" Vegeta asked. Goku ignored his question and walked towards the exit.

"Kakarot." Vegeta turned around, watching Goku walk out. Vegeta almost rolled his eyes. Couldn't the drama have begun after sunrise, at least?

What the hell?

Vegeta rushed to grab for the larger Saiyan, and gripped onto his wrist. He pulled Goku back into the bedroom and closed the door. Goku remained frozen in place as Vegeta quickly put on a pair of shorts.

"Kakarot." Vegeta wanted to know what was going on in the man's head. He searched Goku's eyes for a hint. The man had many layers of emotions in his eyes.

"Vegeta…last night…" Goku began, finding it difficult to voice what he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure what that was.

"Was no mistake." Vegeta finished for him. A blush forced its way onto Goku's cheeks. Vegeta noticed the puffiness in Goku's eyes. This was seriously hurting his love. If only he knew everything…

"Leave if you wish, I can not force you to stay. This doesn't have to happen any longer, you should be free from your heat, Kakarot." Vegeta wasn't sure if that would be so, however he did spend the whole night with the man, having gone at it several times in the night. He loved and remembered every second of it. Every touch.

Goku remained silent as he processed everything. The night itself was a huge blur to him now. He remembered when they started but had no clue how he ended up laying with his prince, still inside his prince.

"…how many times?"

"If you don't remember, Kakarot, call it a blessing from Dende." Vegeta sighed, hurt that Goku didn't remember their night. He knew it might just be better that way.

"Do you really, seriously, think I'm…cured?" Goku asked quietly. Vegeta took two steps forward and grabbed at Goku's neck, planting his lips on to Goku's. Vegeta was immediately pushed away. Not too gently either.

Vegeta caught himself midair before crashing through the wall. Goku fumed,

"Dammit, Vegeta, I asked you a question! Stop messing with me!" Vegeta planted his feet back down and walked up to Goku and let out a bitter chuckle.

"I can't answer that question for you, Kakarot. But I believe you have your answer." Goku thought about it, and realized his body didn't respond as harshly as it'd been lately. He instead felt a slight ache in his neck. It was like a dull burning sensation. He unconsciously rubbed his neck.

Fuck. What is that on Vegeta's neck? Goku stared at it and couldn't remember how to breath.

Vegeta followed Goku's eyes.

"Don't worry, "Vegeta began, "I didn't mark you-"

"I did that?!" Goku asked, shocked as he tried to remember but failed in doing so. Vegeta looked away. Goku studied the bruising purple mark on Vegeta. Why the hell would Vegeta let him do that?! They truly had no control last night.

"But…why would you?" Goku asked, realizing it was a dumb question. He just kept thinking about Bulma noticing… "That'll leave a mark for a whi-"

"I'll be fine." Vegeta quickly stated. He knew Goku thought it was a normal hickey; the man knew nothing of his heritage and had no reason to believe it to be something else.

"I…guess I got carried away…I don't remember…" Goku apologetically stated. Vegeta shook his head, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"what are you waitin for , Kakarot? You're free to leave." Vegeta walked away and into his bathroom, closing the door without a glance towards Goku. Goku wasted no time and IT'd out of there.

The house was silent, the floorboards making noise under his feet as he walked towards his bed. Goku looked at his wife, she was beautiful.

He quietly climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her, spooning himself behind her and closing his eyes. He willed away all thoughts and fell into a deep slumber. He only prayed that he would be spared any dreams about the act he just committed against the love of his life.

One week passes by without incidence, and the Son residence appears to be restored. Chichi is glad that her husband doesn't have the sharp canines anymore, and Gohan has not seen his father since the incident. Goku, decides to go and visit his son, locating his ki to be in the city with his wife walking down the street.

"Aww…babe, you know how I feel about Pan going to that festival…what if she plays too rough or…"

"well Gohan, I don't want my daughter to be an outcast! She's going to want to be with all her friends! Besides…there should be some lovely boys the-"

"That's exactly why I don't' want her to go!-" Gohan pressed. Goku landed from the sky in front of the couple, and Videl immediately smiled.

"Hey Goku! You know…you could try driving to get places…" She quipped.

"Nah, my dad's tried that before when I was a kid…didn't go so well." Gohan said, lightly. He hadn't seen his dad around since he'd been avoiding him. But he didn't want Videl to wonder anything. So he played it cool.

"Hey guys! And yeah…I think Piccolo was a better driver than me actually! Haha…" Goku chuckled at the memory. He was having a great day, and missed his son and daughter-in-law. He locked eyes with his son, and smiled. Gohan seemed a bit taken back but smiled slightly back.

"So what bring you here, dad?" Gohan asks. He checks his watch, keeping track of his time. He had to get home soon to prepare for work tomorrow. His wife dragged him out to the city for an afternoon date. They went shopping. Fortunately they had a capsule to contain all the bags.

"Just wanted to see how you guys are doing, hey, " Goku then turns to Videl, "You think I can steal your husband away from you for a minute?"

"Of course, Goku." Videl smiles at her father-in-law before kissing Gohan on the cheek.

"Alright Gohan, I'll see you for dinner?" Gohan nodded and watched his wife throw the capsule jet before jumping in and making a quick flight out of sight.

Gohan turned his attention to his dad, and they began to walk down the street aimlessly. In Silence.

Neither one of them was sure how to break the silence. Gohan and his dad didn't always speak everyday, but this was the first time Goku and he had tension as thick as this, let alone for a whole week. Goku knew he in a way let his son down. But for the last week, besides a strange tingling sensation he would feel in his neck, he felt no desire towards Vegeta. He did have flashbacks, and some unexplained thoughts creep into his mind, but Goku brushed them off as side affects of some kind.

"I'm sorry for…." Goku began then stopping mid-sentence as he contemplated how to even begin to express how he felt.

"Did you fix your problem?" Gohan asked, his face stiff and void of emotion. Goku stopped walking, and his son turned around to face him.

"Everything is better now. I took care of it." Goku said seriously.

"I have to be honest dad…"Gohan sighed. He turned to look at the pavement, unable to face his dad head on. He could look him in the eyes.

"It's been hard to trust you. I don't know if I can just yet…you know?" Gohan said, ashamed, guilty, afraid of how strongly he felt distrust for his father.

"Finding out…" Gohan continued, "it really messed me up. When you died, and came back…I still trusted that you had the best intentions…I still trusted you with everything. With the world. With mom…But now, I don't know dad." Goku took in a deep, shaky breath. He felt his vision blur with tears. But he tried to will them away.

"It's going to take time, Dad. I'm glad you say you don't have those…urges anymore but…"

"There's so much you don't know…and I wish you never found out anything.-" Goku whispered.

"But that's the thing! I don't know if I regret finding out or if you would've let something happen had I not found out! I just don't know what you would've done had you not been caught…" Gohan replied quietly. His voice was soft yet stern and direct. "And that's what scares me…what angers me. I'm trying so hard to forgive you…but it still hurts." Gohan said, clenching his fists and slamming his eyes shut, trying to calm down. Even just thinking about it was hard. He needed to hit something.

"What can I do to earn it back? What do I need to prove to you, Gohan?!" Goku pleaded. His heart was breaking at the thought of his eldest son not ever forgiving him.

"Flying Nimbus." Gohan answered. "If Nimbus trusts you, than perhaps I can too."

Goku's heart skipped a beat, and his choked on his own inhaling breath. He didn't know if that was such a good idea. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to sit on that cloud anymore. Especially after last week. Every night he's been haunted by the touch of his memories. He had no idea how to even handle the next time him and his wife have sex. Dammit.

"But Gohan, just because Nimbus could drop me, doesn't mean I can't be trusted" Goku replied. Gohan shook his head.

"If you were just some random person, then sure, you're right. But dad you've never had an impure thought in your life, you don't need to hide anything like other people do. It's in our blood. The only way that could change is…if you really have changed. For the worse." Gohan explained.

"I…" Goku didn't want to admit it, he was afraid of what he'd find out. He closed his eyes and released his breath his shoulders slumping dejectedly. "I don't think I can. Not yet."

Gohan nodded his head, staring at his dad before turning away from him. He then said,

"Well, until you can. Don't bother visiting. I don't know what you must do to clear your conscience, but you better figure it out, for mom's sake." And with those last words Gohan took for the sky, leaving a defeated Saiyan.

Goku bit at his lip and reached for his neck, the spot had been itching all week. He wasn't sure what it was, but it began after…

Shit.

* * *

PLZ review! I'll try to have the chapter by the end of this weekend. This chapter was not so intense I think, but next chapter we will get some more interaction with our saiyan lovers.

Next time:

_Goku moaned into Vegeta neck, licking at the reopened wound that was currently the cause of his madness. He grabbed at the back of his Prince's neck and pushed Vegetas face against his own neck, urging him to bite down. Vegeta growled and licked at Goku's neck. _

_"Bite me…" Goku whispered, unable to control himself. He continued to thrust in and out in a dangerous rhythm, his free hand pinching at Vegeta's nipples. _

_"ah….Kaka…" Vegeta was shaking his head, objecting while feeling immense pleasure. He had to, no matter what, not bite this man. It'd be all over if he did. _


	10. Changes

A/N Hey guys! Disclaimer still applies, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer because I ended up changing some of my plot around and extending this story J. I also felt bad for not updating as soon as I said. So I hope you like! Please Review!

Chapter Ten: Changes

Goku was lying down on his back a few miles away from home, a butterfly resting atop his nose as he dreamed of his adventures during his childhood. Things were so much simpler when he believed he was nothing more than a human child with weird tendencies and super strength. He was now at the point in his life where he realized how little he knew of his own race. He really knew nothing. He never asked. It was never even a big question in his brain.

Perhaps he should've wondered more about his heritage. Nowadays he felt like his whole world view was altered. And the only one with the answer was the one he hated to desire as much as he does.

Wait, desire? Still?

No…it was different now. The burning urge to mate was no longer there. But it's been replaced by a feeling of incompleteness. And he couldn't sotp thinking about how empty his days felt without Vegeta. And every few seconds he swore he could physically feel something wrong. And it all goes back to that stupid part of his neck that didn't appear to have a rash or scar or anything.

But for some reasons it ached.

"Goku…" A soft feminine voice called from above him. He opened his eyes and the butterfly flew away.

"Hey Chi." He smiled, sitting up from his position and leaning back on his arms. His wife was carrying a basket of apples; she sat down beside him and placed the basket between them. She grabbed an apple and took a bite, then offered the rest to Goku. He happily took it and finished it in two bites.

"Thanks, Chi!" He said, his mouth still full. She shook her head while laughing. She was in a good mood this afternoon.

"Do you ever miss when we were kids?" Goku asked. He looked up at the clouds in the sky, the sun was already beginning to set, casting a colorful array across the sky. Chichi moved the basket form between them and sat it down on her other side. She scooted closer to her husband.

"I sometimes think about that too," She confessed, "but I don't think we ever really grew up, or at least, you never really did…" She chuckled. She thought about the many adventures they went on, the amazing fun filled days and also the treacherous, emotionally drilling ones.

"we had some great years, and some not so great moments in between but... I'm happy where we are now too." Chichi finished with a sigh. Her hair was in a low bun, and loose hairs danced in the wind. Goku thought she was beautiful.

"Sometimes," Goku began, taking in a deep breath, exhaling on his words, "I think I've grown up. There so much around me that I don't' understand…" He then shook his head and turned to his wife, she stared back into his eyes.

"I know when I was younger I never noticed many things before…but now…" Goku paused, and reached for Chichi's hand that was beside him.

"Family is the most important thing to me, Chichi." Chichi smiled, but had a slight look of confusion. She was trying to make the connection to where her husband was coming from, but she couldn't. He never talked like this.

"Oh Goku…don't worry, I know that you care for us deeply."

"Things aren't the same…" Goku said looking away from her and at her delicate hands. She was aging faster than he was but he didn't care.

"Goku, change isn't always bad though. We have our memories and they were fun but, now we can just enjoy the peace that we've worked so hard-you've worked so hard-to bring to earth. "

"I'm afraid. " Goku blurted out. He wasn't expecting himself to say it aloud, but a slight sense of relief hit him after he admitted his fear. Her face softened.

"Why?" She squeezed his hand in comfort. Goku looked down at the grass between them, and then his eyes settled on his wife's ankles. She had sat down after taking her shoes off, and her delicate feet looked beautiful against the cushioning grass.

"What if after all the fighting, all the sacrifices, I've still hurt you. Is it even worth it? What if I hurt you again?" Goku replied. "I know I've hurt you before…but I can't bare the idea of doing it again…"

"Goku…I love you." Chichi said, then lightly kissing him on the cheek.

"I know that you always do the right thing, and that even though you do what's right for everyone, sometimes a few of us can end up hurt. But it fades. You don't have a drop of ill intent inside you, that's why you're so pure." She said, hoping that it cheered up the sad words from her husband. She never had to worry about cheering him up, usually he'd do that for her.

"I love you too, Chi. " He replied.

"We're married Goku, and for the love of Dende, you can talk to me, okay? I've always seen you at your best…let me be there for you when you're at your worse," She explained, "I'm not leaving you. Goku, that's what marriage is."

Goku smiled weakly and then pulled his wife in a deep embrace, capturing her lips. She kissed him back passionately. She could never fall out of love with this man. And whatever her husband needed her for, she would be the best she could be for him.

Once they broke apart for air, Chichi giggled, as if she were young again.

"Remember when you thought marriage was food?"

Even Goku couldn't help but let laughter spill from him as they chuckled and reminisced together while the sunset.

* * *

Bulma and her son left for a business retreat and were to be back Sunday evening.

It was Saturday night. And Vegeta just finished his workout for the day. He found himself spending longer days in the GR since he last seen Goku. He really just needed the distraction now more than ever. Ever since having a taste…it was unbearable. And it appeared that the giant idiot was not having the same problem. He had been avoiding the Saiyan Prince ever since. How did he know this?

Just a gut feeling.

Vegeta stepped into the shower and thought about his third-class love, his object of affection. Maybe he could get Goku to come over to at least hang out. Perhaps they should still be companions, they should at least learn how to be just friends, or comrades again. What would everyone think if they all the sudden were not on good terms?

Vegeta knew it was an excuse to call the Son residence. He rarely if ever used the telephone. He stepped out the shower and quickly put on some loose blue sweatpants and socks. He grabbed for the dusty phone on his nightstand and read the instructions on the back of the phone that his wife wrote down. He then noticed she had the Sons on speed dial. He called the number. After two rings he heard the harpy answer.

"HELLO!" Vegeta cringed and pulled his ear away from the phone, ready to scream back at her, but then realized the volume was all the way up. He pushed on the button that he deduced would turn the volume down.

"Where's Kakarot." He demanded more than asked.

"Oh, well, hello, to you to VEGETA! I don't' want you stealing my Goku away just for some stupid trai-"

"I'm done my training for the day you blasted banshee!"

"Alright then I don't know what you possibly want with Goku." She replied calmly.

"Tell him to come pay me a visit." He said dryly, hoping she would just tell him to come over or at least put him on the phone.

"Ill tell him to come by…but you better bring him back in one piece!"

And then they both hung up at the same time. Damn women…Vegeta really hated using that phone device, let alone with that women. What Goku saw in her was probably nothing more than the food on his place that she'd prepare for him.

A few minutes pass by and Goku appeared in his bedroom, face to face. He appeared nervous. Goku wasn't sure why he even decided to come. When his wife told him Vegeta called, Goku felt the skin on his neck crawl again. He needed to figure it out.

"So you came." Vegeta huffed, a slightly surprised. He was pleased that the man showed up, and so quickly too, but he was definitely shocked.

"What's up?" Goku asked, trying to keep things friendly as if the tension between them wasn't thicker than katchin metal itself. Vegeta wasn't sure what to do now that Goku was in front of him. What could they do to pass time? He didn't want to spar…for once. He was genuinely bored and desired to spend time with the taller man. They never really "hung out" before.

"Entertain me, third class." He commanded.

Goku cracked a smile and a small chuckle came out. He couldn't help but find the man amusing, even though he was sure his nerves was causing him to laugh more than Vegeta really was.

"Oh, well…what do you normally do for fun-"

"I train." Vegeta cut him off. Goku scratched the back of his head and then rubbed his tingling neck.

"Uh…yeah, Vegeta, you should get out more." Goku replied. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You don't say?" Vegeta retorted, rolling his eyes. He walked about in his room and stared at his reflection in the mirror on his wall. Goku stared back at him through the reflection.

"Well…I think Yamcha and Krillin always hung out and would drink together…but Chichi always said they're nothing but alcoholics… They always seemed like they'd have fun when drinking…not sure why though, Chichi never really explained that part…" Goku thought aloud. Vegeta knew what Goku was talking about, and thought about how idiotic Goku was for not understanding how alcohol worked.

"You ever have scotch, clown?"

Goku blinked a few times at Vegeta's words, unsure about what he was talking about.

"Is that a kind of food?"

"God dammit Kakarot, it's a drink. It's what your damn harpy would talk about?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Was this third class sheltered or what? He was going to get this man drunk. See how well the universe's strongest can handle a drink. This should be hilarious.

But then maybe that just wouldn't be the RIGHT thing to do.

Vegeta vanished for a few minutes before joining Goku again in the room with two glasses and a bottle. Goku had never seen any bottles like except from Launch when he was growing up. Vegeta poured the dark liquor into the glasses and handed one to Goku. Goku sniffed it and coughed., his Saiyan nose burning from the strong smell. Goku quickly gulped down the hole thing before Vegeta could warn him.

"Why didn't you pour more?" Goku asked. All of the sudden his face contorted and he felt a slight warmth ignite inside him. He drank the glass down so fast he hardly noticed the effects till after. He smiled warmly.

Vegeta knew it'd take quite a bit of liquor to actually affect a full blood saiyan, but for someone like Goku who never even had a beer, he'd have very little tolerance.

Once they both had eight glasses, Goku was grinning. He loved that he felt so warm, and mellow too.

"I think I like this scotch stuff. It feels like…I'm on nimbus, but I'm not." Goku explained, drinking his ninth class. Vegeta was enjoying the experience he was sharing with the tall man. At this point Vegeta had turned on the television and oddly enough the world martial arts tournament was airing.

Vegeta was feeling his drink but not as much as Goku was. His first time drinking with Bulma was more of a scientific experiment (Bulma's idea) and he found that on average he could drink a dozen glasses of the stuff for a buzz a few drinks after he'd really be drunk. And that's if he drinks one after the other.

"I have to pee…" Goku mumbled. He then hopped up abruptly, before swaying for a few seconds, then falling back down onto the bed wear he was siting beside Vegeta. Vegeta laughed loudly. It was rare for a genuine laugh to ever leave the lips of the Prince but he couldn't help it this time. Blame it on the alcohol. Goku tried to instant transmission and vanished, vaporize almost too slowly.

A second goes by and then Goku reappeared, confused.

"That's weird….I couldn't think of anywhere to go but here….." Goku chuckled. He then tried to stand up again, succeeding. Vegeta watched Goku make his way to the bathroom.

It didn't take long after Goku finished his business for the two Saiyans to be drunks, laughing at the poor excuses of fighters on the television. Well into the night, the laughter died down and the drinking ended, and Goku was lying down on the bed beside Vegeta who also was lying on his back.

"It's weird to feel sleep but want to keep talking…does that happen to you Veggie?" Goku asked louder than needed. Vegeta glared lightly, unable to control his body enough to form a proper scowling face.

"Fuck…you. The name is Vegeta. Prince of allll…..Saiyans." Vegeta slurred. He was glad they let loose like this, but fortunately Vegeta knew his limits and when to stop his friend before they became too drunk. Who knows how that would end?

"If I wasn't married…I wonder how thing would be…I mean…maybe we would be really…just great." Goku rambled, his arms splayed across his stomach. Vegeta felt his heart sober up at the statement. Maybe he and Goku would've been perfect for each other. Maybe…

"Go to sleep, Kakarot." Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes.

For a few minutes nothing was heard but two men's uneven breathing as they both attempted to sleep. As Vegeta felt slumber pull at him, Goku began to say,

"I was afraid to come see you, Veggie…but I'm glad we can still be good. I knew we could."

Vegeta said nothing in response, unsure whether to be glad or feel bittersweet. Could he be happy with just this? When he thought about it, the mark Kakarot left him wasn't aching at all, but instead he felt quite content just to be near the man. He wondered if that was all that this bond truly needed.

* * *

And the two Saiyans fell into a healthy friendship filled with hanging out, sparring, and sometimes nights with Goku spending the night passed out next to his Prince. Goku completely forgot about his itching neck, it wouldn't bother him when he was with his Prince. Months go by before the situation needs to be addressed.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said after he appeared behind her as she finished setting dinner on the table. Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta were sitting in their seats. Goku was dropping by for a spar with Vegeta.

"Oh, guess it's dinner time here…hah." Goku chuckled and shrugged. Bulma smiled and nodded.

"If you like you could have a plate or two, just not too much, I wasn't expecting you…SOME people really should give a call." She replied with a smirk and roll of the eyes. Goku could be such a kid sometimes.

As they began to dig into their plates, nothing but chowing down could be heard for a few minutes. Once everyone finished their food, Bulma and Bra began to gather the dishes.

"So I've gotta go on a double date with Goten and whatever girl he's dating now." Trunks said, standing up and patting his stomach. He always made sure to eat before going on dates, can't have his appetite scare the ladies away on the first date.

"Mom, can I hold the credit card so I can do some online shopping?" Bra asked politely, already knowing which outfits to purchase. Bulma smiled at her kids then eyed Vegeta. He was done with his food and observing his children, but his focus somehow seemed off, like he was watching Goku through his peripheral. Goku had his eyes closed and was leaning down in his seat, holding his stomach. He obviously was satisfied after all.

"You kids-"

"Mom!" Trunks and Bra whined in stereo. They weren't kids anymore…

"Sorry, old habit! Anyways, Bra my wallet is in my purse in my room and Trunks, have fun and be safe tonight, tell Goten I said hi!"

She watched the children vanish all too quickly. She then programmed her cleaning bot to do the dishes.

"Thanks, Bulma! That hit the spot!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta grunted, which Bulma took to mean he enjoyed the food as well.

"Thanks, Goku. At least SOMEONE can have the courtesy to tell me that…but anyways, I'll be in my room, see you guys later! Don't destroy my house please."

A two-hour spar and dozen beers each later, the two saiyans were out on Vegeta's balcony. It was a cool late summer night. A light breeze tickled their senses and relaxed them both.

"I think in all my years of fighting, it still hasn't gotten old, you know?" Goku said, looking up at the stars.

Vegeta simply nodded before gazing up with him.

"Imagine our warrior race…had it never been taken away…" Vegeta said solemnly. Goku blinked and thought to himself silently. He felt very little connection to his home planet; his only connection was through the man beside him. He had no idea what that must feel like.

"I guess maybe everything happens the way it does simply because it has to." Goku reflected.

"What's the point." Vegeta responded dryly. Goku slightly shrugged.

"Does there have to be? So long as we do what's right, anything that happens to us won't matter in the end." Goku replied. Vegeta scowled and grit his teeth together.

"So it's that simple? Be good and that's it?" The short Prince scoffed.

"I don't know." Goku quietly responded. He didn't mean to anger Vegeta.

"And when everything happens to be against you, then what, buffoon? Do you allow everything in life to be stolen from you? Fuck no. You take what you want and have no regrets." Vegeta stood up and returned his room, no longer in the best of moods. Goku felt horrible. He followed the man and shut the balcony door. They could clean up their cans later.

"Vegeta, come on…I'm sor-"

"You know, nothing clown. Just leave me be. You and all your damn morals." Vegeta retorted.

"You're good too Vegeta, stop acting like some-"

"Good? Hah. If only you knew, idiot. With my Saiyan blood, a true Saiyan unlike yourself, I'm cursed. You didn't train all of your life to avenge your planet. I did. And I failed. And of course it had to have been YOU." Vegeta practically yelled. He was getting fed up with everything. How unfair life was for him. Goku had it so easy.

"So excuse me if at every moment when I have to decide to make the "right decision" I opt out because I see an opportunity for myself and take it. I don't care anymore!" He yelled, balling his fists against his sides, trying hard not to punch something. Or someone. Goku nearly flinched at Vegeta's words. Goku's expression was serious, but softened a bit as he walked closer to Vegeta.

"I'm sorry…there is so much I don't understand, Vegeta. But I know you've changed." Goku was inches away from the warrior. He looked up into the dark Prince's eyes. They were hurt, confused, and longing for something. What was going on? Everything's changed. Vegeta took in a deep breath to calm his anger while Goku took shallow shaky ones. He was nervous.

Goku's lips found their way to Vegeta's, swallowing away any anger and sorrow from the Prince. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock before slowly closing; he sank into the kiss desperately. He couldn't believe Goku's lips were on his right now.

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and deepened the kiss, licking Vegeta's lips before touching his tongue against Vegeta's. Vegeta pulled Goku with him as he stepped backwards till hitting the side of his bed.

What were they doing?

As they began to grow more desperate, their clothes found the floor and their inhibitions were nowhere in sight. Goku couldn't keep his hands off his Prince, and moaned each time his fingertips touched Vegeta's skin. It was as if the skin was his own.

They joined bodies once more, this time being more intimate than the first. They needed one another. Goku's kisses trailed down Vegeta's jawline to his neck, reaching the healed wound that marked the Prince as his own. He instinctually licked at the mark before biting down, breakig the skin again and lapping up the blood. Vegeta shuddered, almost coming on right there. He wrapped his arms around Goku and kissed him, tasting his own royal blood as he rocked back and forth. Goku was spinning, unable to think about anything but only act on instinct. When did this happen? He was in control before…months of control! Goku's lips found the Prince's neck again and he growled.

Goku moaned into Vegeta neck, licking at the reopened wound that was currently the cause of his madness. He grabbed at the back of his Prince's neck and pushed Vegetas face against his own neck, urging him to bite down. Vegeta growled and licked at Goku's neck.

"Bite me…" Goku whispered, unable to control himself. He continued to thrust in and out in a dangerous rhythm, his free hand pinching at Vegeta's nipples.

"ah….Kaka…" Vegeta was shaking his head, objecting while feeling immense pleasure. He had to, no matter what, not bite this man. It'd be all over if he did.

Goku shoved himself deeper into Vegeta, urging him on to bite him.

"Bite me…!" Goku pleaded and demanded at the same time. Vegeta bit his lip till drawing his own blood, trying his hardest not to oblige. He knew he couldn't take advantage of him anymore than he already way.

Maybe there was good in him after all.

A/N So here you go guys! I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope I can update in another week. I've been busy but I haven't forgotten about this story! I love you guys and it makes me want to update as soon as I can!

Next time:

_"Goku, it's okay. " Bulma said, scooting her chair back and stepping away form the table and towards her tall best friend. She offered an embrace that Goku did not reciprocate._

_"It's okay, I know, I know…" She kept telling him. Goku shook his head, and she grabbed his arms to place them around her. He finally tugged her into his arms back. He kept shaking his head, his whole body trembling._

_"I'm not an idiot, Goku…I know you…I do. I wasn't born yesterday you know… Why do you think I'm up this early?" she asked hypothetically. _


	11. A Solution?

A/N

Hey guys, my busiest weeks of the semester I think have passed. So I should be able to keep up with this story J I hope you enjoy! Same disclaimer applies, and uhm…hope this story is as unique as I think it is. This chapter is pretty important because it's the beginning of the next movement in this story.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Solution?

It was too early in the morning. Again. Vegeta looked at the bed beside him, taking in the scents of their lovemaking, but feeling bitter and heartbroken once more at the empty spot beside him. Goku's ki still lingered in that spot on the bed.

"That clown…" Vegeta grumbled. He reached for the mark on his neck, realizing that he never marked Goku, just as he always promised Goku. But damn, this was not what he had in mind. He was in no position to tell Goku no last night. But he knew this was going to be a bitch to fix. Things are even more complicated now that it has become more than one night of incidence. At least the bond was incomplete, the last thing Vegeta needed was to feel everything that Goku was feeling. Vegeta was too distracted to even think about sensing the other man's whereabouts.

It would've been good to know that Goku was still in his home, walking down the halls till he reached the kitchen, sensing Bulma's ki. Goku was on a mission this time. And he couldn't' fail. Not anymore.

Goku found Bulma sitting at her kitchen table, one of her bots making breakfast for her. She was sipping some coffee while staring at the device that brought everyone together. The dragon radar.

She looked up and locked eyes with Goku, and had to immediately turn away. She had never seen such deep emotions in Goku's eyes before.

"Bulma…" Goku stood still, trying not to break his stare at her eyes that refused to look back. Her upper lip twitched. She knew why the Saiyan was at her house this early in the morning. She knew. Goku didn't know how she knew, but he could tell the moment he sensed he ki this morning. She was the first to break the silence.

"Goku, it's okay. " Bulma said, scooting her chair back and stepping away from the table and towards her tall best friend. She offered an embrace that Goku did not reciprocate.

"It's okay, I know, I know…" She kept telling him. Goku shook his head, and she grabbed his arms to place them around her. He finally tugged her into his arms back. He kept shaking his head, his whole body trembling.

"I'm not an idiot, Goku…I know you…I do. I wasn't born yesterday you know… Why do you think I'm up this early?" she asked hypothetically.

"Nothing's making sense…I don't know how to fix this…"

"Let me help you. This isn't you're fault, don't blame yourself, Goku. You know something has been wrong. There is no shame in admitting it." She told him.

"I can't make this right, though, Bulma. Chichi-"

"We will get to that when we get to it. We have to figure this out."

"Vegeta doesn't know I'm talking to you, he needs help too-"

"Goku you're the one who needs it. You can't even function. There's a difference between you and Vegeta." Bulma replied. She knew for a fact, just through observation, that Vegeta was not like Goku. Vegeta loved Goku. That is the root of his desire. For Goku, it was something else. And she was going to figure it out. She knew she'd have to talk to her husband, she couldn't betray his trust.

"we need Vegeta's help though, Goku. I know it's difficult, but he's the only one who probably even has a clue what's going on."

"I…he told me." Goku said, moving out of the embrace. They both sat down at the table. Bulma didn't know what Goku was going to say next.

"He said it's…farmones…or something."

"Pheromones?"

Goku nodded.

"Vegeta said it reaches out for Saiyan blood. That if we…" He couldn't say it. "..then it'd be over. Apparently our bodies go into a kind of heat when it recognizes that there is no threat to us for a long period of time."

Bulma nodded her head, sipping more of her coffee. She was putting all the pieces together. She was in her battlefield. This was her specialty, it's no wonder the saiyan felt out of control.

"But…it doesn't add up…why I still…"

"Goku…I have to ask you, okay? Have you ever had these urges towards Vegeta before? " Goku tried to think back from when the first met all the way to now.

"It began…only when Vegeta approached me about it. But…over the last few years something did feel different inside me. I thought it was age finally hitting me. Chi and i…" Goku blushed, "things were different too."

Bulma gave a look of sympathy for her best friend. She hated this. And the way it sounded, he genuinely loved his wife, and Vegeta genuinely loved him.

"I think Vegeta believes if he hadn't approached me I would've come to him eventually, instinctually." Goku added.

"Hmm.." No way to prove it, Bulma thought.

"Perhaps. Okay, Goku, consider it done. I'm going to make a device that will neutralize the pheromones. Pheromones in a way act like cologne, Goku. If I can create something to neutralize this cologne, then you won't be drawn to it because you won't even smell it. Get it?" Bulma explained, smiling at herself at her genius idea already. She was cocky, even when it was a serious matter.

Goku tried to smile, but found it difficult. That would solve the problem for the future, but he and Vegeta's friendship…their rivalry…everything was ruined. And should he tell his wife?

"That might take a while though…maybe we should use the dragonballs and see what we can do from there."

Goku nodded his head, he felt like he was one step closer to being rid of this dilemma. He somehow still felt empty inside though, something still needed to be done. To be said.

"Goku, I can't make you tell anyone, but I know that you are still a good person. You will make the right decision; I just know it. It'll all be alright, just trust yourself."

"…thanks, Bulma…" He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for all of this…i…"

"Don't worry about me and Vegeta, Goku. Please. He and I have our own problems, and we're too stubborn to ever face them. And that's how we'll be." Bulma reassured him, titling her head to the side and smiling sweetly. She couldn't be mad at Goku, she was sad for him though. She felt guilty for not stepping in sooner. Her Damn husband! How. The Fuck. Could. He.

Once Goku parted ways and left, Bulma grasped at her own heart and closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears. She was so frustrated and stressed out! She was too old for this! Poor Son Goku… If she faced Vegeta right now she'd lose it.

No…she needed to calm down first. But would it really help? The moment she'd have to confront the Prince every it of her anger would come back…

No point in putting it off. Bulma told her bot to clean up the kitchen and she headed for her husbands private bedroom. She didn't make it through up the stairs before running into him. He was heading down the stairs himself. They locked eyes. His eyes didn't read satisfaction at all. They were just as heavy and dark as Goku's.

Well, shit…

Bulma let Vegeta go around her and then she turned around and followed him back down the stairs.

Neither of them spoke until Vegeta opened the fridge to get some juice.

Vegeta sniffed the air, he smelled Goku. He smelled tears.

"Are you going to keep standing there or will you actually tell me what the hell that clown talked to you about?"

"Vegeta…" Bulma was angry, but also heartbroken for both of her saiyans. She watched him drink his juice as if she wasn't even in front of him.

"You did exactly what I told you not to…why?" Bulma asked quietly. She bit her lip out of nervousness. Silence again, Vegeta making no noise as he floated over to the sink to place his empty glad down. He then turned to face her, a few feet away.

"I do not need to explain mys-"

"Bullshit Vegeta!" She lost it. She couldn't even let him finish his sentence,

" I'm trying to help Goku! You're going to tell me all that you know!"

"…I told the idiot if he confronts me again then he'd find himself in bed with me. And the idiot did."

"But you know what's wrong with him! You took advantage of-"

"I did no such thing! Our blood makes no mistakes, woman! Even if I hated him, if I ever for a moment stopped training as intensely as I do, then I'd have done the same thing. I'd feel the same burn he feels! The same thirst, the same urge! So don't TELL ME SHIT! You know NOTHING!"

"Is that how things work in that head of yours? So because 'Kakarot' wants you, it's alright for you to ignore that Son Goku doesn't?!"

" Woman just stop talking!"

"You're fucking wrong, Vegeta. WRONG!

"You don't think I know that!?" Bulma flinched at his words. So he knew this was all wrong. They both paused for a moment, taking in the tension and anger and heartbreak. The glass in the sink shattered at the raising of Vegeta's ki. His words were heavy. This was nothing like any talks the couple ever had in all their years. Bula took a step back and looked away, blinking tears back. She then closed her eyes and too in a sharp breath. She opened her eyes and looked down at Vegeta's neck. It was severely bruised and appeared to be scabbing. Was that…?

"What is that on your neck?" She asked quietly. Vegeta sighed.

"It is…a mistake." He said, looking away from her to hide the hurt in his eyes. He knew she could tell how deeply he was affected, but his own pride wouldn't admit it.

"When Saiyan's mate, they create a bond, it causes a mental connection to be made, stronger than telepathy. We can feel a person's emotions. It can't read thoughts, but it reads the mate's desires, will, intentions."

Vegeta answered, painfully. He wish he had stopped Goku from biting him; now the bond was incomplete. And while he had initially thought it'd not affect him since the bite was not reciprocated…the whole morning he felt Goku's guilt and anguish when the man spoke to Bulma.

"Goku doesn't have it…or is it somewhere else?" Bulma asked, trying to calm down.

"I did not complete the bond. It was a mistake for me to let him try it. He knows nothing." Bulma shook her head, her heart dropping at the realization. How could her husband do this? It must be some mistake…Goku doesn't have the whole story.

"I can't believe the man in front of me…this can't be happening… this is so much more serious…how do you even break the partial bond?! What are the repercussions of this?!" Bulma kept charging him with questions that he knew he couldn't answer. He was pised off at everyone thinking he knew everything, can't he for once be just as unsure as the rest of them?

"Woman you think I'm an idiot!? I know this is fucked up! So stop bitching! It's not helping!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku deserves to know." Bulma spoke each word firmly. It wasn't up for debate.

"What?!" Vegeta flinched with panic. Shit.

"You have to tell him, I'm done trying to help you if you don't. You can't go on with this obsession! If you don't tell him, he WILL figure it out. "

"You know nothing, woman."

"Oh shut it, Vegeta. I know quite a bit. I know even you realize how fucked up this is. How downright malicious you allowed yourself to be…and for what?"

"Dammit Bulma, this has nothing to do with malice-"

"It has to do with your heart!" She shouted. Vegeta remained silent, looking down at the floor.

"You always had to learn to take what you wanted, to force yourself into situations that will make you triumphant. But Goku's….he's not some enemy you need to defeat! You use what you can to get what you want. The end justify the means with you"

"may I remind you, Bulma, that it's by the same means I ended up with your ass."

"Because I wanted it back." She replied. "I wanted the man who took me away from the desert bandit. Yamcha was no good for me, and I couldn't leave on my own…I cheated on him. With you. You could've had me anywhere, brutal or not. I love you. But Goku…does not. Not in the way you wish him to."

"Women, you need to stop comparing me to your BLASTED human customs!"

"But these customs are the same ones Goku rules by! Human's don't bond, we don't mark territory or mates. We give and receive love. That's what Goku understands. This bond he's given you…he doesn't get it. He's just a big kid. He probably doesn't even realize you're able to read hi-"

"so as far as you're concerned I've fucked up and Goku's the innocent child. Again. The end." Vegeta said, feeling like talking anymore about it would just be useless.

"Vegeta it's not about that. You're a victim of your own heart. And he's a victim to his saiyan blood he never knew would affect him like this-"

"Leave me alone, woman." Vegeta sighed. He was ashamed, and hurt. None of this was supposed to be this way.

"…no." Bulma, still angry, knew she couldn't leave him alone. Vegeta was still her best friend, and closest companion. She loved him, and always will.

Vegeta spat, "leave me alone!" And he turned to make an exit just as Bulma rushes up to grab him,.

"Vegeta, you don't have to be strong in front of me. So just drop the act and admit you're hurt." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta allowed his wife to hold him, and he tried to take comfort in the warmth and support she offered. Somehow the woman always yelled his ears off, but would warm up by the end. He breathed in her scent, and focused his eyes out the window. He looked at the lawn, the city, and the blue sky. This was earth. The customs are different than his. He'd have to live by them.

"What's should happen, now?" Vegeta whispered.

* * *

A/N

Hope you liked it! Please review! A chapter should be posted next week! I really love this story, I hope you do too! This chapter, as I said, marks the beginning of a new movement in the plot. The next few chapters will focus on a possible resolution to the problem, but this does not mean conclusion. :P So stay tuned…

Next time:

_…He couldn't sit on Nimbus._

_He knew it. Master Roshi was right._

_"You have to tell Mom." Goku stood up quickly and turned around…_


	12. Breaking

A/N  
Midterm week is over! Thank Kami! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's…I've gotta say I think it's the most intense I've written…it's another major scene in this story. I hope I can get some tears outta you guys; manly tears are even appreciated. Anyways, I own nothing. Peace and Love!

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking

Goku sat inside his bedroom, legs propped up with his back against the headboard. He was waiting for his wife to return with groceries for lunch and dinner. He had been back from Capsule Corps only for few hours. He wanted to wish all of this away, but he knew in his heart what he needed to do. He knew he needed to tell his wife. Goten was home, keeping to himself, and probably waiting for his mother's cooking. Goku stood up and made his way out the back door, and flew a few miles away from his home.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled, closing his eyes, trying to calm the nerves. He never felt this nervous fighting any opponent. His worst battle was the one with himself.

"NIMBUS!" He shouted, calling for the light yellow cloud. In mere seconds Goku heard the cloud with his Saiyan hearing, in the distant horizon coming up fast.

Not too long later Goku stared at the Nimbus cloud in front of him. He was back to the same dilemma as before. He played Master Roshi's words over and over in his head. He was too terrified by what he hoped would not be the result. What if he did have evil in his heart now? He wasn't evil…was he?

He betrayed his family. His body. But was it truly his fault? If it came to be his fault, he'd have to make it right. His conscious told him he couldn't keep this secret from his wife. But he didn't want her to leave…

"Here it goes…" Goku floated up till he hovered over the cloud. He slowly descended, clamping his eyes shut, afraid to look. He ended up sitting comfortably. Goku felt the wind blow and his hair tickle at his nose.

He opened his eyes and looked down.

The ground.

He was sitting on the ground. The cloud was around his torso region; he had couldn't sit on it. He went through it.

He couldn't sit on Nimbus.

He knew it. Master Roshi was right

.

He couldn't sit on the Nimbus. Goku's heart shattered, the thoughts in his heart no concrete and true. He could no longer pretend; he was at fault. He'd done wrong. He felt his eyes burn and he tried with little effort to blink away the tears. He was failing. His body began shuttering. He shook his head and looked down at the ground. He stood up through the cloud, walking through it and waving it away.

"You have to tell Mom." Goku looked up quickly and turned around to see Gohan standing nearby. He was ashamed and couldn't look at his son. Was he that distracted that he didn't sense him coming?

"Dad," Gohan began, unable to look into his father's weeping eyes," if you don't tell mom….it'll never go away. If you keep lying…you can't be pure of heart. Maybe the Nimbus cloud will forgive you." Gohan said, his words meaning not only Nimbus but he himself might forgive his father. Goku shook his head solemnly.

"I don't know where to even begin, Gohan. What if she…" Goku couldn't say it. He couldn't think about his wife leaving…

"Dad…Krillin told me when I was about seven…about the day the saiyan's came to earth. Nappa and…" Gohan swallowed, "Vegeta…remember?" Gohan tried to look into his father's eyes, anger and heartbreak for his parents glistened in his own.

" I was there, but I was so young I barely remember anything more than the big details. Krillin said he almost killed Vegeta, he had Yajirobe's sword in his hand. But you begged Krillin, not to kill Vegeta. " Gohan paused. Goku looked passed his son at the low clouds that kissed the horizon.

"Krillin said he learned from you…that doing what's right isn't about the consequences, it's about battling impurity with goodness." Gohan's voice trembled on his words, he shouldn't have to deal with this. It wasn't fair!

" You showed…Vegeta… mercy, you battled his evil with your pure heart regardless of whether he'd show you mercy himself in the future or not. So if that means…" Gohan looked away, clearing his through and licking his dry lips, "telling mom, the truth, regardless of how she may respond, then that's what you have to do, dad." Gohan finished.

Goku was proud of his son, his son for being strong. Strong for both of them, cause right now Goku felt so small. He knew all of those things to be true, but his son just revealed to him a chance of hope, maybe he could be forgiven. And if he is not, he can at least redeem himself in this universe.

"Gohan." Goku began. "I love you, son. And I know you're right. Thank you." Goku walked up to Gohan and embraced him. Gohan reciprocated.

"I don't…take Goten away from here, I think he has a date tonight but…"

"I'll keep him away." Gohan promised.

* * *

Goku sat at the table as his wife was setting several dishes onto the table. Today they were eating outside, being that the breeze was light enough and the sun occasionally peeking out from the fluffs of clouds created a nice setting for their lunch. His wife was about done setting all the food on the table, and then she sat herself down and looked to her husband. She smiled. He weakly reciprocated before blessing the meal and thanking her for preparing it. It all smelled so delicious.

Yet he felt like one bite would send him vomiting. His nerves had never been so out of sorts before. He felt nauseous.

"Goku…honey, what's wrong? I've never seen you take such a long time to begin eating…" Chichi asked, concerned. Even when she overcooked some meals or undercooked on the days when she'd try out new recipes he would be at least halfway through a plate by now.

Goku looked up from his food and into his wife's worried eyes. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight and her worry and love was evident on her face. She was the one for him. They spent their childhood, adulthood together. And he was about to ruin it.

Goku felt a lump form in his throat. He looked away from his wife and blinked back tears. This hurt couldn't be explained. He never felt so emotional before. Not since Krillin died when he was a kid. And even then, that was out of his control…but he was the one to blame this time.

Dammit…

Goku looked back up at his wife, tears trailing down his face, his heart in his throat, and guilt in his soul. Chichi immediately rushed to the other side of the table and sat on her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around him and cradling his face against her chest.

"Goku…what's gotten into you? What's wrong? Sweetie? You can tell me… please…" She didn't' know what was going on. She was frightened, anxious, worried. Was he dying? What if the heart disease came back? Did something happen to one of their friends?

"Goku…I need you, please…just tell me. Let me help…" She begged, as he husband quietly cried. He was shaking and she wasn't' sure why. Was he angry?

Goku eventually stopped crying and his shaking subsided. She was rubbing his back to calm him down. She had never in all her years seen him like this.

"Goku?"

"Chichi, " Goku said, his voice quiet, "You might want to sit down." He forced out as calmly as possible. She froze, her expression showed her worry and confusion.

"Okay, honey." She cooperated with a sweet but unsure tone in her voice.

Goku sat up and wiped his face. He tried to look at his wife, but found it difficult. Everytime they made eye contact he struggled to keep it until eventually giving in and settling for looking past her.

"Sweetheart?"

"Chichi…this is going to be difficult for me to say." Goku said weakly, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat.

"I've been keeping a secret from you." Goku began. She looked surprised, and said nothing. She nodded her head slightly. He blinked slowly.

"My Saiyan side has influenced me to do things…things I regret. But I should've told you when it began, Chichi…" Goku continued, and then he looked in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Chichi wanted to burst into tears, but she didn't know why. She ha dno idea what he was talking about. She shook her head and swallowed her nerves.

"Goku, what do you mean?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know. What could the purest man on the planet have done? What's going on!?

"I.." Goku hesitated. He rehearsed this so many times in his head…but nothing felt right when he knew everything was wrong.

"I don't know how to put it…Chi…" Goku said weakly, turning away and standing up, pacing back and forth. Chichi watched him pace back and forth for a few moments before standing up and walking up to him, making him stop in place. She grabbed his hands and held them up and together in her own. She looked him in the eyes.

"Just tell me. Please." She asked. Goku took a step backwards and pull his hands away. He had to give her some space.

He inhaled.

Exhaled.

Looked in her eyes, cause she deserved to know and get his eye contact.

"I slept with Vegeta."

Vegeta.

Wait…he…

Chichi felt a wave hit her, stronger than anything she ever imagined. She didn't pass out like she did at hearing her son's presumed death from buu, but this was something else. There was no way.

Goku?

"Goku?" Chichi was staring past him, her voice cracked on her husband's name. Goku bit his lip and looked away, his eyes tearing again.

"My ears must be…what did you just.." She couldn't think. What did Goku just tell her? No way…

"Sweetheart…there must be some mistake…I think I might be getting to old…" She forced a laugh out and waved her hands in the air while shaking her head.

"It's true." Goku said darkly. He needed her to know.

"It's complicated. But, I regret everytime-"

"This was more than once?" Chichi said, quietly. She must actually had heard correctly…but how could this be?

"Did you just say…" She stared past him and shook her head, unable to put it together.

"You cheated on me?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Goku wiped his eyes down and clenched his fists to his sides, nearly drawing blood from his palms

"I'm sorry-"

"Goku…" She breathed out. "Goku…" She said again.

"Goku…" She shook her head and too several steps away from him. She grabbed for her heart. She knew she was about to break. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or not even give him the courtesy of death and just make his heart break the way he was breaking hers right now.

"Goku…you're…how could you." She couldn't believe it. Goku reached his hand out to her,

"Chi…I didn't want any of thi-"

"Don't!," she said firmly, then finally she broke.

"DON'T! OH MY KAMI DON'T DO YOU EVEN DARE!" She yelled, slapping his hand away from her. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face with as much strength and ki that she could. She wasn't sure how she managed to do it but she broke his skin. Goku grunted in slight pain on contact, not bracing himself for the hit. Somehow he felt he deserved it. And much more.

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! AND YOU TELL ME OVER LUNCH THAT YOU-" She fell to her knees and weeped, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't want to know but she knew she needed to know…

"How could you do this? Why would you do this to me?! To US!" Goku took another step towards his wife.

"I swear on the Supreme Kai himself if you don't step BACK." She spat out, not even looking him in the eyes. She felt her tears trail down her face and onto the ground.

Goku stopped in place, unsure of what to do, what to say next. He stayed quiet.

Minutes went by. Nothing but his wife's sobbing and weeping filled Goku's ears. The sounds of the forest were long gone under the sound of his wife's pain.

"Chichi…please." Goku began, " It isn't by choice, Chi…my saiyan instinct was seeking out a saiyan to mate with…please…I regret it and wish I was never Saiyan because of it…." Goku explained. He didn't know what to do, so he kept talking.

"I never want to lose you…I tried so hard…" He rambled on, tears falling down his own face. He didn't care anymore. He just needed her to understand.

"Chi…remember when my fangs were grown out? It was because of the call to mate. I swear…I never wanted any of this…" Goku watched his wife through his blurred eyes and she was still hunched over on the ground crying. The food was long forgotten on the table. All of nature and time stood still.

He needed them to be okay.

"I need us to be okay Chichi…I hate that I've hurt you…but I couldn't hide it anymore…even if it meant hurting you…I still need us.-" Goku's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, swallowing, "I need us to be okay, chi." He finished.

Chichi did nothing to show that she was even listening to her husband. Goku didn't know what else to say. He remained silent and decided to take a step closer to her. Her body flinched at the sound of his first step towards her. Didn't she just tell him to not come near her?!

"I won't do anything, Chi, please. I'm just going to sit down." Goku said carefully, walking till he was next to her, and then sitting down, two feet away from her. She could sense he was on her right, and chose to turn her body away so he would have to stare at her back.

"I would've never married you had I known you weren't human. If I knew what a _Saiyan_ even was…Goku I would have never given myself to you…" Chichi said barely above a whisper. Goku felt a wave of pain hit him as her words struck him. She continued on, staring down at her feet, her tears slowing down while his tears picked up.

"If I knew you'd die only to have our son taken by a green monster….if I'd known you'd come back to life only to leave-" She paused as a wave of pain hit her heart, "to go save our son…" She sobbed, "on another planet...if I'd known you'd decide to take your time returning home after we thought you were dead from Frieza…" Chichi said through her sobbing body. She had no more tears; her eyes were raw and dry now.

"If I knew you would let our baby fight against cell…and then you get yourself KILLED and decided death was better than being with me…and I was pregnant….oh Goku…seven years…seven _damned_ years…." Chichi cursed, closing her eyes as her body shook. Goku could do nothing but listen to the stinging words that spoke nothing but the truth.

"I would've never married you had I known that you, the strongest man in the universe…couldn't keep himself from chea…" She couldn't finish her words. How could he seriously give in?!

"Is your…Prince…that difficult to resist?" She asked bitterly, waiting for a response she knew he'd not give her. She waited a minute in silence, her husband's breathing was even but forced, as if he was trying hard not to break down himself.

"Answer me." She demanded, turning her body to face her husband. He stared at her, their eyes locking. Her heart broke even more at the look in his eyes. This was hurting him too…

"Is Vegeta irresistible?" She asked again, never letting go of his gaze. His eyes remained focused on her.

"Chichi…I don't want him. But my Saiyan..."

"You are Saiyan. There is no human side to you. Darling." She said dryly,

"Try again." She said. A thick silence filled the air as she waited for his response. Goku threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you want from me, Chi? I can't lie to you. I confess to everything." Goku replied, begging. He just needed her to understand and for them to get past this. He knew it wasn't likely they ever would, but he had to believe in something.

"I want the truth! I don't want you to hide anything from me!" Chichi raised her voice, glaring at him. She was heartbroken, angry, bitter, and deep down she also was disgusted with herself for not noticing anything.

"I'll tell you everything. I promise Chichi. Please just…" Goku took a breath, blinking away any new tears that wanted to fall.

"When everything is fixed…please promise me we will get through this...we can use the dragon balls….i just need you to…we have to be okay. You and our family are everything." Goku finished, his eyes begging for her to oblige. Chichi found the words caught in her throat.

"I…" She began, "I…I can't." She put her hand on her aching forehead. This was all too much, she needed to just get away from it all.

"I can't promise you that…I'm sorry." She said. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she stood up. He quickly stood up himself, and they made no moves towards or away from one another.

"I know I'm asking so much of you…but please, Chi." Goku pleaded. His fingers twitched by his sides as he desired to reach for her and never let her go. He knew he shouldn't touch her. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue, keeping from saying another word. She then took a deep breath before heading towards the picnic table and beginning to clear the table.

Goku silently watched her until she grabbed the last few plates and disappeared into their house, closing the door behind her and locking it.

* * *

And there it is. Hope you enjoyed! Please review I appreciate it! Thanks you guys! Sneak peak of next time:

_Vegeta stepped out of the kitchen and was on his way to pick up on some more training for the day. He finished the late bite of his sandwich as he walked down the hall. Goku materialized in front of him_

_Vegeta froze in place, sensing the spike of Goku's ki, and this time his ki felt nothing like before. This wasn't just anger. This was pain. Heartbreak. Goku was out for blood. _

_"Kaka-"_


End file.
